adult experiment (kyumin vers)
by riii-ka
Summary: kenapa hanya dengan ciuman dan gigitan seorang cho kyuhyun mampu membuat sungmin yang impoten jadi terangsang?/FINAL CHAP/yaoi!/kyumin slight sibum
1. Impoten?

_**-Adult Experiment-**_

 **Cast :**

 ***Lee Sungmin**

 ***Cho Kyuhyun**

 ***Choi Siwon**

 ***Kim Kibum**

 **Rate : T+ s/d M**

 **WARNING(!) : Yaoi!, Typo(s), humor garing, etc**

 **Desclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

….

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Seoul high sChool**_

 _ **Class 12b**_

"hey! Apa kau Lee Sungmin?" tanya seorang laki-laki

Sungmin yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya segera menoleh ke sang penanya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya sedikit karena merasa tidak kenal dengan laki-laki di hadapannya.

"iya, ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Sungmin ramah

"ini soal pacar temanku, im yoona" seru laki-laki tersebut dengan muka yang tidak bersahabat. "apa kau benar-benar 'tidur' dengannya?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan

"AAPAAA!?" teriak Sungmin shock

"hey tunggu dulu, dasar anak kecil! Kenapa kau bicara tidak sopan seperti itu! Mau berkelahi ya!?" teriak Heechul, teman sekelas Sungmin.

"sudahlah! Hentikan, sudah cukup" seru Siwon menahan pundak Heechul agar tidak memulai keributan. Kemudian dia melirik Sungmin yang sudah mulai sadar dari shocknya "Sungmin, apa kau ingat pernah melakukannya?" tanya Siwon

"hhh~ tentu saja tidak" jawab Sungmin menghela nafas lelah. Dia sangat yakin tidak pernah melakukannya. Tidak mungkin!

"nah, kau sudah dengar kan? Aku rasa ada kesalahpahaman disini" ujar Siwon tersenyum ramah

"kau kira aku bisa terima jawaban itu" balas laki-laki yang masih satu tingkat dibawah Sungmin.

"eumm.. maaf, sepertinya aku yang telah meniduri gadis itu" ujar seseorang yang berada di belakang punggung Siwon, dengan perlahan dia menatap Kyuhyun yang balik menatapnya tajam

"Kibum? Jadi itu kau?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya, yaah~ bukan sekali dua kali sih Kibum melakukan perbuatan yang 'iya-iya' pada perempuan tapi tidak sampai ada yang melabraknya, karena perempuan yang dinodainya itu rata-rata single semua.

BUAGH!  
"kyaaa! Bummie!" teriak Sungmin horror begitu melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memukul Kibum tepat di pipinya.

Belum sempat Kibum berdiri, dia sudah diseret keluar oleh Kyuhyun.

"wonnie, apa bummie akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin cemas tapi yang ditanya terlihat santai-santai saja.

"kau tenang saja, dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya, paling juga hanya wajahnya yang berubah" jawab Siwon mulai membuka buku yang sempat ia baca sebelum ada pengganggu

Sungmin hanya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Jika Siwon sudah bilang begitu, dia bisa apa? Temannya Kim Kibum itu benar-benar _badboy_ dan _playboy_ tapi dia sebenarnya baik dan pintar hanya saja tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya.

"kalau tidak salah dia murid pindahan itu kan?" seru Siwon membuat Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya

"siapa?" tanya Sungmin

"laki-laki tadi, tapi aku lupa namanya" ujar Siwon mencoba mengingat-ingat

"sudahlah, tidak penting juga" jawab Sungmin cuek

.

.

.

.

 _ **Lee's House**_

 _ **Sungmin's room**_

Di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa putih itu terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang berada di bawah kukungan seorang laki-laki kekar.

"bagaimana?" tanya Siwon yang masih meneruskan gerakan tangannya

"ti—tidak ada respon sama sekali" lirih Sungmin.

"kalau begitu, kita coba gunakan lebih banyak _lube_ agar lebih lembut" seru Siwon kembali menuangkan _lube_ ke penis Sungmin yang mulai terlihat mengkilat saking banyaknya _lube_ yang dipakai Siwon ke penisnya.

 _ **Sungmin pov**_

Aku menghela nafas sedih, ini sudah 3 jam dan tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Usai sekolah berakhir dan rumahku sedang kosong, aku dan Siwon memang ada hal yang biasa dilakukan yaitu menyembuhkan penyakitku.

Sejujurnya aku ini _impoten_

Hal ini hanya Siwon dan Kibum yang tahu, karena aku sangat malu jika semua orang tahu akan hal ini. Bisa hancur harga diriku sebagai seorang laki-laki. Setelah Siwon mengetahui penderitaanku ini, dia menyarankan agar aku melakukan terapi dengan merangsang penisku.

Seperti yang dilakukan Siwon saat ini, dia melakukan _handjob_ pada penisku agar menunjukkan sedikit reaksi. Tapi setelah 3 jam melakukan _handjob_ penisku tidak berdiri. Aaaakhhh! Ini membuatku frustasi!

Makanya aku sangat shock begitu digosipkan aku meniduri seorang wanita! Helloooo itu sangat tidak mungkin meskipun aku ingin.

Siwon terus mengocok penisku dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan, aku menghela nafas. 'sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut' pikirku sedih

"ini tidak akan berhasil" gumamku menahan tangan Siwon yang basah karena _lube_

"baiklah, kita gunakan cara 'itu'" seru Siwon lagi

Mengerti maksud Siwon, Sungmin segera menelungkupkan badannya untuk mempermudah Siwon melakukannya.

"wonnie, jika aku sudah merasakannya kau harus menarik jarimu keluar ya" titah Sungmin dengan wajah sayunya. "aku mau mencoba klimax dengan tanganku sendiri" lanjutnya

"baiklah, aku mengerti" seru Siwon mempersiapkan jarinya agar mudah masuk ke lubang Sungmin

Siwon mulai mengarahkan jari-jarinya ke pantat kenyalku, mengelus-elusnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya mulai menyelipkan jari telunjuknya ke lubangku.

"tenanglah" ujar Siwon saat merasa tubuhku menegang.

"uukkh" aku mulai menggeram karena gerakan jari Siwon yang keluar masuk, cara ini memang terbilang efektif dan cukup cepat untuk merangsang penisku mengeluarkan cairannya. Semenjak menggunakan cara ini, aku mulai berpikir kalau aku akan jadi uke daripada seme.

"hey, jangan hanya diam. Kau harus mulai mengocok penismu" seru Siwon

"a-aku tau" seruku agak tertahan, sepertinya perlahan tubuhku mulai bereaksi

aku terus mengocok penisku seirama dengan jari tangan Siwon.

Keluar.

Masuk.

Keluar

Masuk

Terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya mulai terasa akan ada yang keluar

"ah~ aku rasa aku mau keluar" jeritku tertahan dan semakin mempercepat gerak tanganku

Mendengar jeritanku, Siwon segera menarik jari-jarinya keluar dari lubang sempitku, lalu membiarkanku berusaha untuk meraih kenikmatan sendiri sesuai keinginanku.

"aah! Haah haah haah"

"bagaimana? Kau sudah keluar?" tanya Siwon

"tidak juga.. hanya sedikit" jawabku disela nafas yang terengah-engah

"hmm apa cara ini tidak berhasil juga ya?" gumam Siwon memijat kepalanya yang mungkin mulai pusing karena tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali

Aku hanya memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidak menangis dengan keadaanku yang memprihatinkan.

Sebenarnya dulu tidak seperti ini.

Waktu aku kecil, aku selalu dibully karena rambut pirangku yang berbeda dengan anak yang lain. Tapi saat aku mulai masuk ke _junior high sChool_ , keadaan mulai membaik. Aku mendapatkan banyak perhatian karena kemampuanku di bidang olahraga dan akademik. Bisa dibilang aku sangat populer.

Sampai akhirnya aku mendapatkan pacar dan akan melakukan hubungan sex dengannya. Itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku yang tidak akan bisa kulupakan.

Karena waktu itu aku tidak tau apa-apa soal hal-hal dewasa seperti itu, tentu saja aku mulai merasa tertekan. Pacarku sangat berharap aku bisa memuaskannya dan tidak membuatnya merasa kesakitan tapi kenyataannya saat aku mulai ke inti aku yang memang gugup membuat kesalahan dengan langsung memasukkan milikku sehingga itu menjadi sangat menyakitkan.

Semenjak itu, aku putus dengan pacarku dan aku mulai depresi. Begitu aku sadar, penisku sudah tidak bereaksi sama sekali, dokter bilang aku impoten. Hari itu adalah mimpi buruk terbesarku!

Setelah aku jadi impoten, aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun dan mulailah tersebar gosip kalau aku tipe laki-laki setia yang hanya mau menjalin hubungan serius sampai ada gosip yang bilang aku hanya pacaran dengan tante-tante.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi komentar-komentar miring tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Adult Experiment**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul high sChool**_

Hari esok berjalan seperti biasa, dengan aku yang masih impoten. Hh~ hari ini benar-benar buruk apa lagi yang akan membuatnya lebih parah!

"kenapa kau terlihat murung?" tanya Siwon yang berjalan bersamaku menuju kelas

"menurutmu?" tanyaku balik

Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia sangat tau maksud perkataanku. Inilah yang aku suka darinya, dia bisa memahamiku walau hanya satu kata

 _Kriing kriing_

Aku segera mengambil handphone di saku celanaku. Aku sampai lupa mengubah mode deringnya jadi _silent_. Bisa mati kalau sampai ketahuan aku bawa handphone

"hallo kak? Ada apa?"

"… _."_

"eh! Tunggu dulu kak! Aku tidak pernah dengar apapun soal ini"

"… _.!"_

"aku tidak mau! Apa yang akan orang pikirkan jika aku mengurus anak"

"… _?"_

"bukan begitu kak, untuk aku yang seorang siswa tiba-tiba menggandeng anak itu agak…"

"… _.."_

"eh! Tapi kak—"

Aku menatap horror handphoneku yang seenak jidatnya ditutup sepihak oleh kakak perempuanku yang gila. Hanya karena dia mau kencan dengan pacarnya dia menitipkan anak hasil pernikahan pertamanya itu padaku!

Ya ampun! Apa ada hal yang lebih buruk dari ini!

 _Sret!_

Aku segera menoleh pada sosok yang tiba-tiba mengambil handphoneku, awalnya aku ingin marah tapi amarahku langsung lenyap begitu tahu siapa yang ada di hadapanku. Park songsaengnim sedang tersenyum misterius sambil memegang handphoneku

"membawa handphone di sekolah adalah pelanggaran, kau tau itu kan? Jadi ini aku sita" seru park songsaengnim

"tapi pak.."

"oh iya, kau bisa mengambilnya usai sekolah setelah kau membersihkan rumput di halaman belakang" serunya lagi dengan tak berperikemanusiaan. Halaman belakang itu sangat luaaasss!

"tapi pak, aku harus menjemput keponakanku" mohonku berpura-pura mau menangis

"kalau begitu, kau bisa bilang kalau kau akan terlambat" jawabnya santai lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa menatap miris kepergiannya

Astaga! Aku benar-benar sial!

.

.

.

.

 **Usai sekolah**

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat betapa banyaknya rumput liar yang harus kucabut.

"apa aku harus mencabut semua ini sendiri?" gumamku menunduk sedih

Dengan malas aku mulai mencabut rumput liar itu satu per satu, jika aku terus menggerutu ini tidak akan pernah selesai. Jadi terima saja dengan ikhlas

"eh? Kau disini?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang begitu merasa kalau aku tidak sendiri di halaman belakang.

"apa kau dihukum juga?" tanya laki-laki yang kemarin membuat keributan di kelasku. Aku tidak tau namanya, jadi sebut saja dia murid pindahan.

"bisa dibilang begitu" jawabku. Tunggu dulu! Apa mungkin dia juga dihukum

"aku juga sama denganmu. Karena aku masih banyak urusan jadi ayo cepat kita kerjakan" seru murid pindahan itu seenaknya. Apa dia tidak bisa sopan sedikit?

Aku kembali meneruskan kegiatan mencabut rumputku ditemani laki-laki yang cukup _good looking_. Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian walaupun suasananya agak canggung

"Sungmin-ssi"

"ya?"

"aku mau minta maaf soal kesalahpahaman kemarin"

"ah? Tidak apa-apa"

"setelah aku kembali ke kelasku, teman-temanku mengatakan kalau kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal hina seperti itu"

"te-terima kasih"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum gugup, sedikit miris mengingat aku yang memang tidak bisa melakukannya. Haaah~ kenapa dia membahas hal ini sih

"oh iya? Soal Kibum, apa masalahnya sudah selesai?" tanyaku hati-hati. Well, aku tidak mau sampai sahabatku kembali dipukul dia

"iya, setelah aku cari tau ternyata pacar temanku itu yang menggodanya duluan, katanya perempuan itu terkenal _playgirl_. Aku yang terlalu terbawa emosi tanpa cari tau kebenarannya" ujarnya terlihat menyesal

"sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti perempuan" lanjutnya kemudian melirikku. "hal-hal seperti sex atau hal-hal dewasa lain mereka menganggapnya biasa, bahkan mereka berpura-pura kalau itu semua salah laki-laki. Mereka bahkan menyebutku terlalu kuno karena tidak memahami hal-hal dewasa seperti itu"

"aku rasa aku juga begitu" gumamku hampir tak terdengar. 'jika saja aku tidak impoten' lanjutku dalam hati

"sungguh? Apa pacarmu tidak melakukan sesuatu?" tanyanya

"a-aku tidak punya pacar" jawabku gugup. Eeh? Kenapa aku gugup?

"ah gawat!" teriaknya dan berdiri tiba-tiba, mengundang tatapan bingung dariku. "ada seseorang yang menungguku. Aku harus pergi" lanjutnya kemudian pergi tanpa persetujuan dariku

Aku memasang ekspresi tidak percaya, seenaknya saja dia pergi dan membuatku mencabut rumput sendirian.

'Ya tuhaaan! Kenapa ada orang seperti dia sih!' rutukku dalam hati

.

.

.

.

Aku mengatur nafasku agar teratur. Karena aku harus berlari sekitar 1km untuk menjemput keponakanku yang aku yakin pasti marah-marah karena membuatnya menunggu lama

"hhaa~ haaa~ maaf aku terlambat" sesalku membungkuk akibat terlalu lelah berlari.

"Minnie! Kau telat 2 jam!" protes Lizzy

"maaf ya, tadi aku ada urusan. Apa kau lama menunggu?" tanyaku setelah berhasil mengatur nafasku

"tidak apa-apa, woobin menunggu bersamaku sampai kau datang" jawabnya tersenyum tipis

"jadi, Sungmin-ssi itu pamannya Lizzy?" tanya seseorang yang sangat aku kenal

"KAU!" teriakku begitu sadar siapa dia. Dia murid pindahan menyebalkan itu!

"kalian saling kenal?" tanya Lizzy menatap dua orang yang lebih tua darinya secara bergantian

"kau kemari dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya murid pindahan itu menahan tawa

Cih! Ini semua kan salah dia juga. Jika dia membantuku mencabut rumput tadi, aku tidak akan terlihat kotor sekarang

"umm.. maaf aku Cho Woobin, senang bertemu denganmu" sapa anak laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Lizzy, sepertinya dia adik murid pindahan ini

"se-senang bertemu denganmu juga" sapaku lagi. 'saudaranya terlihat seperti anak baik-baik' pikirku mengetahui betapa sopannya adiknya dibanding kakaknya

"kalau begitu sampai nanti Sungmin-ssi" pamit murid pindahan itu menggandeng adiknya keluar dari gerbang sekolah

'aku harap tidak bertemu denganmu lagi' umpatku dalam hati

"Minnie, besok aku mau ke rumah woobin untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Temani aku ya" seru Lizzy saat kami di perjalanan pulang

"EH!? Kenapa tidak minta ibumu saja?" mohonku. Jika aku menemani Lizzy berarti aku akan bertemu anak kurang ajar itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah merinding

"tidak bisa! Ini hukumanmu karena telat menjemputku" seru Lizzy tidak terima bantahan

.

.

.

.

 _ **Adult Experiment**_

.

.

.

.

 **Cho's** _ **House**_

"ini untukmu" ujar murid pindahan itu memberikanku kopi hangat lalu duduk di sebelahku, ikut memperhatikan interaksi Lizzy dan woobin

"terima kasih" jawabku menerima kopi buatannya

Hh~ jika bukan karena Lizzy yang terus merengek dari kemarin, aku tidak akan rela duduk berdua dengannya di rumahnya. Aku harap ini cepat berakhir.

"oh iya! Apa kopinya terlalu manis? Maaf ya, soalnya aku suka yang manis-manis" seru murid pindahan itu tepat setelah aku meminum kopi

"ti-tidak apa-apa" jawabku tersenyum kaku, jujur saja ini terlalu manis untukku, bisa-bisa aku kena diabetes

"aku tidak tau kalau kau akan ikut datang ke rumahku. Aku sangat terkejut" ujarnya tersenyum tipis sambil meminum kopinya

"mana mungkin aku membiarkan anak perempuan manis seperti Lizzy sendirian dengan dua laki-laki" jawabku agak kesal, kenapa juga dia harus bertanya seperti itu

"aku rasa aku sulit dipercaya ya. tapi kakakmu selalu meninggalkannya disini sendirian tanpa khawatir" ujarnya santai

'kakak!' geramku dalam hati, kakakku yang satu itu tidak ada perhatiannya sama sekali. Terkadang aku heran kenapa dia bisa jadi seorang ibu

"apa kau masih belum memaafkanku?" tanya murid pindahan itu menatapku dengan serius

"hah?" ditanya tiba-tiba seperti membuatku tidak bisa memprosesnya dengan cepat

"kau tau, aku benar-benar ingin berteman denganmu Sungmin-ssi" serunya masih setia menatap lurus padaku. "apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?" lanjutnya

"hah? Ti-tidak kok, tentu saja tidak"

"kalau begitu kenapa kau terlihat gugup sejak datang kemari?"

"karena aku agak pemalu" jawabku yang sangat berlawanan dengan hatiku. Padahal aku sangat ingin menjawab karena perkataannya

"aku ingin berteman dengan Sungmin-ssi, syukurlah kau tidak membenciku" ujarnya kembali fokus meminum kopinya

'dia sangat sulit dimengerti' pikirku yang hanya bisa menatap kopi manis buatan murid pindahan ini.

Oh iya! Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu

"namamu… aku belum tau namamu" seruku yang baru ingat aku selalu memanggilnya 'dia'

"akhirnya kau bertanya juga! Aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah bertanya" jawabnya dengan penuh semangat dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun… jadi namanya Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

 _ **Adult Experiment**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul High SChool**_

 _ **Class 12b**_

"itu karena kau kurang peduli pada sekitarmu, makanya dia sangat bahagia begitu kau menanyakan namanya" seru Siwon setelah aku menceritakan seluruh kejadian kemarin di rumah Kyuhyun

"tapi aku selalu merasa aneh saat bersamanya, aku selalu terpojok" seruku sambil memakan dengan perlahan roti melonku. Istirahat makan siang harus dimanfaatkan baik-baik kan?

"Minnie, ada yang mencarimu" seru Heechul tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku

"siapa?"

"anak temperamental itu"

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, dia pergi dengan muka kesal. Karena penasaran, akupun menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat tau kalau orang yang dimaksud Heechul itu Kyuhyun.

Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan menemuinya. Aku harap dia ada perlu dengan orang yang benar kali ini.

"ada apa?" tanyaku begitu sampai di dekatnya

"Sungmin-ssi, bagaimana kalau kita menjemput Lizzy dan woobin bersama?" ajaknya dengan sangat serius

"aku… kemarin aku hanya diminta untuk menjemputnya karena kakakku sibuk, hari ini kakakku yang akan menjemputnya" jawabku

"oohh… aku mengerti" ujarnya yang terlihat seperti kecewa

"maaf ya, kau bahkan khusus kesini untuk mengajakku" seruku sedikit tidak enak. Jarak kelas 11 ke kelas 12 itu kan cukup jauh

"kalau begitu, sampai jumpa" seru Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkanku

"iya.. sampai jumpa" balasku walau Kyuhyun sudah agak jauh

Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arahku. Apa dia melupakan sesuatu?

"ada apa?" tanyaku heran

"aku rasa, Lizzy besok akan datang ke rumahku, apa kau mau datang juga?" tanya Kyuhyun terlihat seperti memaksa daripada bertanya

"o-o-oke"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Adult Experiment**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cho's House**_

 _ **Kyuhyun's room**_

Aku duduk di lantai memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk memilih-milih kaset game yang akan kami mainkan, membiarkan Lizzy dan woobin di lantai bawah mengerjakan tugas mereka. awalnya aku tidak terima tapi setelah Kyuhyun menjelaskan kalau mereka mungkin merasa tidak nyaman akhirnya aku menyetujuinya

"kau suka game apa?" tanya Kyuhyun

"mm… aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang game, jadi mungkin lebih baik memainkan game yang mudah saja. Terserah game apapun itu" jawabku membuatnya menatapku dalam diam

"kau tau, aku sangat bersyukur kau datang lagi kali ini" seru Kyuhyun lalu menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "jika kau tidak datang, mungkin aku akan menyerah" lanjutnya semakin membuatku tidak mengerti

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merangkak dengan pelan ke arahku dan mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku sampai bibir kami hanya berjarak 3cm.

"aku.. aku mencintaimu" seru Kyuhyun sebelum dia melakukan hal yang tidak terduga

 _Chupp_

Aku reflex menutup mataku saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mempertemukan kedua bibir kami. Tidak lama dia segera menarik kembali bibirnya dari bibirku lalu menatapku dengan penuh keseriusan

"pacaranlah denganku"

Aku hanya bisa terpaku mendengar perkataannya yang lebih ke perintah daripada memohon. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

 _Blush_

Tanpa sadar aku jadi merona, mengetahui fakta bahwa laki-laki tampan di depanku ini sangat mencintaiku.

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya dia kembali mencium bibirku dan mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya. Merasakan ada lidah yang membelai bibirku, refleks aku langsung memukul wajahnya sampai dia tersungkur dengan luka di sudut bibirnya.

"ma-maafkan aku.. ini karena kau mengagetkanku. Apa aku memukulmu terlalu keras? Sakit?" tanyaku panik karena melihat darah di sudut bibirnya, aku mulai mengelus pelan pipinya yang kupukul. Aku tidak menyangka pukulanku bisa menyebabkan dia berdarah. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya terluka

"ti-tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya tergores" jawab Kyuhyun gugup dan sedikit memerah, aku tidak tau dia memerah karena aku memukulnya atau karena dia malu

"ini karena tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang aneh. Jadi…" aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku, aku merasa bersalah membuat wajah tampannya terluka

"apa kau tidak mau?" tanya Kyuhyun mengabaikan rasa sakit di pipinya

"Kyuhyun.. ada hal yang sulit kau mengerti. Aku… hh~" aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan kondisiku yang sesungguhnya padanya.

"aku tidak peduli.. seperti yang kukatakan.. aku mencintaimu" jawab Kyuhyun tegas lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, kali ini bukan bibirku yang menjadi pendaratan bibirnya melainkan leherku

"nngh…!"

Kyuhyun mulai mencium leherku berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya dia mulai menggigit dan menghisap berbagai tempat di leherku. Sepertinya dia akan meninggalkan tanda disana

"ugh… Ahn! Aah~ ti-tidak, sa-sakith kyuuhh~" desahku tak tertahan saat dia mulai menghisap dan mengigit dalam leherku. Tapi dibalik rasa sakit itu aku merasa mulai melayang.

"aah kyuh! Su-sudahhh" mohonku dan Kyuhyun akhirnya menyudahi hisapannya di leherku membuat leherku basah karena air liurnya

Mungkin karena aku terlalu menikmati permainan Kyuhyun di leherku, aku tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun sudah membawaku ke tempat tidurnya dan menindihku.

Belum sempat aku mengumpulkan tenagaku akibat serangan Kyuhyun, tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak menjamah seluruh tubuhku sampai dia menyentuh penisku yang masih tertutup celana.

Mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya aku segera bangun dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur

"a-adduuh" rintih Kyuhyun memegang belakang kepalanya. Pasti sakit, hari ini sudah berapa kali aku membuatnya terluka

"ma-maaf"

"aku tau, aku rasa aku terlalu terburu-buru. Apa kau mau ke kamar mandi untuk mengurus 'itu'?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuatku tidak mengerti

Aku segera mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun yang ternyata ke arah celanaku yang menggembung tepat di daerah selangkanganku. Tunggu.. menggembung?

"KYAAAAAA!" teriakku terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat. "ti-tidak mungkin! di-dia berdiri!" gumamku tidak percaya

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

a/n :

hallo hallo author kembali membawa fanfic yang ga 'HOT'

hehehe fic ini untuk merayakan kelahiran author yang hanya beda sebulan sama selingkuhan saya Choi Siwon #PLAK

jadi author harap kalian suka yaaa…

oke kembali ke dunia per-FF-an, kali ini author kembali ngeremake komik yaoi. Apa atuh author kita yang satu ini ga ada kreatif-kreatifnya. *PundungDiPojokan* tapi untuk sequel biasanya author selalu memeras otak kiri author demi kalian semua.

Oh iya, untuk Fic 'Complex 17 years old' g tau kenapa dihapus sama adminnya, author bingung salahnya dimana, jadi kalau ada yang ga bisa nemu fic itu jangan sedih nee.. itupun kalo ada. Mungkin kalau banyak yang minat author post ulang. #mungkin

 _ **Thanks to readers, new readers and silent readers**_

 _ **Last, review please…**_ :)


	2. Truth or Lie?

_**-Adult Experiment-**_

 **Cast :**

 ***Lee Sungmin**

 ***Cho Kyuhyun**

 ***Choi Siwon**

 ***Kim Kibum**

 **Rate : T+ s/d M**

 **WARNING(!) : Yaoi!, Typo(s), humor garing, etc**

 **Desclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

….

 _ **Seoul high sChool**_

 _ **Class 12b**_

"Ereksi?"

"iya.. setelah tiga setengah tahun. Akhirnya aku melihatnya berdiri" seru Sungmin merasa terharu, bahkan dia sudah berkaca-kaca

"oooohhh" respon Kibum dan Siwon yang melihat melodrama Sungmin

"mungkin, aku akhirnya bebas dari masalah beratku ini" seru Sungmin lagi memegang dadanya seolah mengekspresikan betapa tersentuhnya dia

"sebelumnya tidak pernah berhasil kan? Jadi apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?" tanya Kibum menopang dagunya di meja

"aku bahkan sudah berkali-kali mencoba berbagai hal, aku juga ingin tau… Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Siwon penasaran yang malah membuat Sungmin merona. Apa ia harus menceritakan semuanya?

"ummmhh i-itu" Sungmin mendadak bingung mau mulai darimana

Siwon terus menatap Sungmin menanti jawabannya, sampai tak sengaja matanya melihat sesuatu yang aneh di leher Sungmin.

"waaah… ada banyak deep kissmark disini, bahkan sangat merah" seru Siwon memegang dagu Sungmin agar lebih mempermudahnya melihat kissmark yang dibuat Kyuhyun di leher kanan Sungmin

"waaah kau benar" ujar Kibum terperangah

"tapi.. kau ereksi hanya dengan gigitan? Aku merasa kerja kerasku selama ini tidak ada gunanya" gumam Siwon menatap Sungmin yang tidak berani menatapnya karena malu

Siwon terus menatap Sungmin yang terlihat salah tingkah, dia tidak menyangka hanya dengan kissmark bisa membuat Sungmin ereksi, kalau tau begitu dia sudah melakukannya dari dulu. Tapi dia penasaran.. apa memang semudah itu?

Tiba-tiba Siwon menahan kedua lengan Sungmin dari belakang yang membuat si empunya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kibum, coba gigit dia di tempat yang sama" seru Siwon, dia ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana junior Sungmin bangun

"Okee!~" jawab Kibum dengan senang hati mulai mendekati Sungmin yang bergerak gelisah

"haah?! Tunggu dulu, kita masih di sekolah" rengek Sungmin saat Kibum sudah meletakkan kedua lengannya di pundak Sungmin

*cium-gigit-hisap*

"aakh Kibum! Itu sakit! Aakkkhhh!" teriak Sungmin merasakan lehernya mulai basah akibat ulah Kibum

Setelah melakukan kegiatan –mari-membuat-kissmark- Kibum mengerutkan dahinya melihat reaksi Sungmin yang jauh dari dugaannya. Bukannya merah merona karena terangsang tapi malah terlihat mau mati

"tidak ada respon sama sekali" ujar Kibum pada Siwon yang kini bertopang dagu terlihat berpikir, dia semakin penasaran.

"hanya karena aku ereksi karena gigitan, bukan berarti aku seorang masochist!" seru Sungmin hampir frustasi, sekarang dia harus menahan rasa nyeri di area leher kanannya

"hmm sepertinya tubuhmu hanya merespon Kyuhyun. buktinya aku melakukan hal yang sama kau tidak bereaksi sama sekali" seru Kibum tersenyum penuh arti.

Sungmin kembali menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan Kibum, berusaha menutupi rona merahnya.

'apa memang seperti itu? Tapi kami berdua laki-laki' pikir Sungmin galau

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya, dia meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum yang masih makan di kantin. Dia terus kepikiran dengan perkataan Kibum dan itu berhasil membuatnya kehilangan selera makan.

"Sungmin-ah"

"OMO!"

Sungmin segera menoleh ke belakang begitu merasa ada yang memanggilnya, suaranya sebenarnya tidak keras dan tidak perlu sampai sekaget itu tapi karena Sungmin sedang melamun suara anginpun akan mengagetkannya.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. "kenapa sekaget itu, aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu" lanjutnya tersenyum miring

Sungmin hanya bisa diam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan kalau dia tadi sedang berpikir tentang hubungan sesama laki-laki

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya. Tapi senyumnya mendadak hilang berganti ekspresi dingin begitu melihat ada yang ganjil di leher Sungmin

*GRAB!*

"aauww!" ringis Sungmin saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar ke kiri.

"kau… kau bilang kau tidak punya pacar kan?" tanya Kyuhyun datar tapi tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya di rambut Sungmin

"hah? Umm.. tidak.. kenapa?" tanya Sungmin gugup melihat perubahan Kyuhyun yang menakutkan

"sungguh kau tidak punya!?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi mulai menaikkan nada suaranya

"i-iya" jawab Sungmin ketakutan

"kalau begitu, siapa yang memberimu kissmark ini!" tanya Kyuhyun kesal semakin menarik rambut Sungmin ke kiri untuk membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di leher kanan Sungmin

Ada kissmark di leher Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang membuat itu tapi ada kissmark lain di tempat itu walau hanya beda beberapa senti. Ditambah lagi kelihatan masih baru. Kyuhyun tidak terima kalau Sungmin ternyata sudah punya pacar selain dia. Dia tidak suka dibohongi.

Sungmin membulatkan mata dan mulutnya saking kagetnya dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun. jelas-jelas Kyuhyun salah paham, dia ingin menjelaskannya tapi kenapa lidahnya mendadak kelu.

"apa kau tidur dengan orang selain aku!? Lee Sungmin, aku paling tidak suka perselingkuhan" desis Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin

"bu—bukan seperti itu.. aku tidak selingkuh" jawab Sungmin gemetar dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari rambut Sungmin

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan untuk meredakan emosinya, melihat air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Sungmin membuatnya tidak tega untuk memarahinya.

"hhaa~ aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya di rumahku" seru Kyuhyun mengusap pelan rambut bekas ia tarik tadi. "tapi jangan pikir karena kau menangis aku melepaskanmu" lanjutnya, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang sesegukan

"kenapa aku jadi penakut di depan dia sih.. aku kan laki-laki! apalagi aku kan belum menjawab pernyataan cintanya.. bodoh! Kenapa aku terlihat pasrah!" gumam Sungmin memukul pelan kepalanya

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cho's House**_

 _ **Kyuhyun's room**_

"apa kau mengatakan yang sesungguhnya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan aura kelam, "kau ereksi hanya karena sedikit ciuman dan gigitan, terus sekarang kau bilang kalau kau impoten? Alasan macam apa itu?" lanjutnya tidak percaya

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang badmood, dia tidak punya cara lain selain memberitahu yang sebenarnya walau ia sudah memperkirakan Kyuhyun tidak akan langsung percaya.

"aku tidak berbohong.. aku juga terkejut" lirih Sungmin

"baiklah… biar aku lihat sendiri seberapa impotennya dirimu" seru Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Sungmin menatapnya penuh tanya

"apa kau tau handjob?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sembari menggerakkan tangannya naik turun.

*blush*

Sungmin mendadak merona melihat betapa vulgarnya Kyuhyun walaupun dia sudah sering melakukan handjob dengan Siwon tapi kalau Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya dia jadi merona.

"ke-kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Sungmin

"aku hanya ingin tau kalau penismu memang benar-benar tidak bisa berdiri" seru Kyuhyun angkuh.

"a-apa?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, apa Kyuhyun benar-benar berpikir dia berbohong? Padahal dia sudah mempertaruhkan harga dirinya hanya untuk mengatakan ini!

*BRAK!*

"CUKUP! AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG! UNTUK APA AKU BERCANDA DENGAN HAL SEMACAM INI! ORANG SEPERTIMU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU!" teriak Sungmin kalap kali ini wajahnya bukan memerah karena malu tapi karena marah.

Kyuhyun terpaku saat Sungmin tiba-tiba meneriakinya. Untuk sesaat mereka hanya diam dengan suasana yang canggung sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"kau benar, maafkan aku. Aku keterlaluan padamu" seru Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan mulai menyesap kopinya pelan-pelan dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti, entah kenapa dia merasa sedih mengetahui Kyuhyun sulit mempercayainya padahal dia tidak begitu menyukai Kyuhyun harusnya dia tidak peduli Kyuhyun percaya atau tidak. Kenapa sekarang dia sangat ingin Kyuhyun percaya kata-katanya?

"jika.. tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi.. aku mau pulang" seru Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya

"iya.. hati-hati di jalan"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Lee's House**_

"Minnie? Kau bermain _video games_?" tanya Lizzy yang tidak sengaja melihat Sungmin duduk di depan tv bermain games yang ia tidak tau namanya apa. "apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi duduk di sebelah Sungmin

Lizzy hanya bisa menghela nafas saat pamannya itu hanya diam tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"saat sesuatu yang tidak kau harapkan terjadi, kau pasti langsung bermain games sampai larut seperti orang gila" seru Lizzy

"memangnya tidak boleh? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin datar tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar tv

"besok, ibu mau kencan"

"oh"

"jadi, bisa tidak kau ikut aku ke tempat Woobin?"

"tidak"

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak mau dengar soal keluarga cho lagi"

"tapi aku tidak tau arah pulang dari rumah Woobin, pulang sendirian itu berbahaya"

"kalau begitu, telpon aku, nanti aku akan menjemputmu"

"sungguh?"

"iya, tapi kau harus telpon sebelum jam 7"

"baiklah"

Lizzy masih terus menatap Sungmin yang kembali sibuk dengan dunia game-nya, dia tidak tau Sungmin punya masalah apa dengan keluarga cho. Tapi dia bisa menyimpulkan cho Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan Sungmin galau.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Truth or Lie?**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul High School**_

 _ **Class 12b**_

"Sungmin? dia di uks dari pagi" ujar Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya mencari Sungmin

"apa dia sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas

"hm? Aku rasa dia hanya kelelahan karena bermain game sampai larut malam" ujar Siwon santai

"game?"

"oh! Kyuhyun! kau disini?" teriak seseorang yang sedang berjalan di koridor menuju ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas

"oh.. hai" jawab Kyuhyun singkat pada orang yang sempat ia pukuli

"aku dengar.. kau bisa menyembuhkan Minnie yaa?" tanya Kibum tersenyum penuh arti sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menatap Kibum datar

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"hmm? Apa kau tidak tau.."

"Kibum, kau tidak perlu mengatakan lebih jauh lagi" sela Siwon memperingati Kibum. Menurut Siwon, itu adalah urusan Sungmin membicarakan soal penyakit impotennya

"jadi itu benar?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan Kibum bergantian.

.

.

.

.

 **UKS**

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam uks dengan pelan berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu orang yang sedang beristirahat. Uks terlihat sepi, sepertinya penjaga uks sedang istirahat makan siang saat ini, Kyuhyun bergerak mendekati kasur yang tersedia disana dan hanya satu dari ketiga kasur itu yang tertutupi gorden putih. Dia yakin Sungmin-nya pasti tidur disana.

Dia membuka gorden putih itu pelan-pelan kemudian tersenyum tipis melihat Sungmin sedang tidur seperti malaikat di atas kasur yang tidak empuk itu. Karena tidak ada tempat duduk, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi kasur yang Sungmin tiduri

Tapi sayangnya pergerakan kasur itu mampu membuat Sungmin bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

"maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun cukup lama, sepertinya dia masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Begitu tau siapa di depannya, yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah 'kenapa Kyuhyun disini?'

Karena tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, mengingat kemarin mereka sempat bertengkar, Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan tidur menelungkup, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sedikit sedih melihat Sungmin yang seolah menghindarinya. Hh~ ini memang kesalahannya. Harusnya dia mempercayai Sungmin.

"apa kau masih marah?" tanya Kyuhyun mengusap pelan rambut pirang Sungmin

'tentu saja' teriak Sungmin dalam hati

"maafkan aku, aku pikir kau sedang mempermainkan aku. Jadinya aku sangat marah. Maaf karena aku mengatakan hal yang kejam, tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku?" mohon Kyuhyun

"sudahlah, tidak masalah kok kalau kau tidak percaya padaku" lirih Sungmin masih enggan menatap Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, sepertinya kata-katanya kemarin sangat melukai hati Sungmin

*brugh*

Sungmin membulatkan matanya begitu sadar Kyuhyun sedang menindihnya dari belakang. 'mau apa dia?' pikir Sungmin

"Sungmin-ah.. kau ini tidak pernah mau jujur ya" seru Kyuhyun

Sungmin merinding saat Kyuhyun bicara di dekat telinganya, nafasnya menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri untuk Sungmin

Tiba-tiba, tangan Kyuhyun mulai masuk ke dalam baju Sungmin dan bergerak ke atas menuju dadanya.

"Ah.. kyuh~" erang Sungmin saat tangan Kyuhyun mencubit putting dadanya dan meremas-remas dadanya. Sakit tapi nikmat

"bagaimana min? enak?" tanya Kyuhyun di dekat telinga Sungmin, sesekali dia mengulum dan mengigit kecil cuping telinga Sungmin dan membuat si empunya menggeliat tak karuan

"Ahh.. Ah! Jangan! Aaah" jerit Sungmin dengan muka memerah, dia benar-benar tidak berdaya jika Kyuhyun sudah menyerangnya

"Ahhn Ah~ kyuh" desahan Sungmin makin menjadi begitu tangan Kyuhyun yang lain mulai menjarah ke bagian bawahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi Sungmin dan mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sungmin yang masih menelungkup

"jangan biarkan orang lain melakukan hal seperti ini padamu, mengerti?" seru Kyuhyun dengan nada memerintah

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun karena mulutnya sedang sibuk mengeluarkan desahan yang menggoda iman.

.

.

.

.

 **2 jam kemudian..**

 **UKS**

Siwon membuka gorden putih yang menutupi kasur yang ditiduri Sungmin dari dunia luar.

"hey.. apa kau mau terus tidur?" tanya Siwon yang melihat Sungmin masih tiduran di kasur padahal ini sudah waktunya pulang

Sungmin segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah dan menatap Siwon dengan garang.

"kau yang melakukannya kan?" seru Sungmin kesal

"hah?"

"kau kan yang bilang pada Kyuhyun kalau aku disini?" seru Sungmin lagi lebih jelas

Siwon membulatkan mulutnya. Dia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Sungmin, dari kelakuan Sungmin yang kesal tapi malu ini sepertinya Kyuhyun tadi menyerangnya

"kenapa? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Siwon pura-pura tidak tau

"dia membangunkanku" jawab Sungmin tidak menjelaskan semuanya. Dia jadi merona lagi memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, bagaimana Kyuhyun menyentuh dengan lembut penisnya yang sukses berdiri lagi karena sentuhan Kyuhyun dan yang paling membuat Sungmin malu adalah Kyuhyun mencium lembut penisnya dan melakukan blowjob sampai akhirnya Sungmin mengeluarkan hasratnya untuk pertama kalinya.

"KYAAAA! Dasar mesum!" teriak Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap adegan-adegan erotis antara dia dengan Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu, hilang dari kepalanya yang tidak polos lagi.

Siwon hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat sahabatnya yang salah tingkah hanya karena cho Kyuhyun. terkadang sahabatnya ini suka tidak jujur pada dirinya kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cho's House**_

TING TONG

Cklek

"aku mau menjemput Lizzy, apa dia sudah siap?" tanya Sungmin ke Kyuhyun yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"dia baru saja tidur" jawab Kyuhyun

"APA! DIA TIDUR!" teriak Sungmin kaget dengan kenyataan yang ia dengar

"ayahku nanti pulang jam setengah Sembilan, dia akan mengantar kalian. Mau menunggu?" tanya Kyuhyun menawarkan Sungmin masuk ke rumahnya

Sungmin diam sejenak memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada jika ia masuk ke rumah terutama kamar Kyuhyun.

"apa kau berharap aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda Sungmin

"HAH? Kau bercanda ya!?" teriak Sungmin, tanpa sadar wajahnya sedikit memerah

"well.. sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menggodamu" seru Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin. "tapi.. melihatmu aku jadi ingin melakukannya" lanjutnya menarik Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah

"APA!"

.

.

Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin menuju kamarnya, berjalan dengan pelan agar Lizzy dan Woobin yang tidur di ruang tengah tidak bangun. Sungmin sendiri tidak melakukan perlawanan berarti, sepertinya dia juga mengharapkan diapa-apakan Kyuhyun malam ini.

"jika dipikir-pikir, aku tidak pernah menanyakan ini" ujar Kyuhyun pelan di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju kamar Kyuhyun

"bertanya apa?" tanya Sungmin

"apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun berbalik untuk menatap Sungmin, menanti jawabannya

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan bertanya secepat ini, dia belum memikirkan dengan jelas perasaannya ke Kyuhyun

Sungmin tidak tau harus menjawab apa, tapi dia merasa nyaman dan tidak ingin Kyuhyun membencinya. Terlebih lagi dia sangat menyukai cara Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang pipinya perlahan-lahan mulai memerah. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah dapat jawabannya.

"kurasa, tubuhmu sudah memberitahuku apa yang ingin aku tau" seru Kyuhyun mengusap sayang pipi Sungmin yang semakin memerah

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan Sungmin berjalan masuk duluan ke kamarnya kemudian mengunci pintu kamarnya.

*GREP*

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Sungmin berdebar dengan sangat cepat saat Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang, mendadak Sungmin jadi gugup, dia akan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' dengan Kyuhyun apalagi sekarang dia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kyuhyun membuka kemeja Sungmin, begitu semua terbuka ia menelusuri dada Sungmin dengan sangat menggoda sampai ia berhasil menemukan putting Sungmin yang sudah mencuat.

"Ah.. Aww kyuhh pelan-pelan" rintih Sungmin saat Kyuhyun terlalu keras mencubit putingnya efeknya membuat Sungmin tidak bisa berdiri.

"hey.. apa kita harus melakukan seperti saat di uks atau lebih dari itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu mulai mencium leher Sungmin, meninggalkan jejak-jejak baru yang menandakan kalau Sungmin miliknya.

"Ahh kyuh sakit! Uughh Aaahh" Sungmin mulai mengerang dan menahan nafas karena Kyuhyun terus mencubit dan meremas dada Sungmin dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan perintah Sungmin, dia terus memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan kecil untuk membuat Sungmin terangsang dan benar saja junior Sungmin sukses bangun dibalik celana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat Sungmin benar-benar terangsang karena ulahnya.

Laki-laki yang masih kelas 1 sma itu mulai mengeluarkan penis Sungmin dari sarangnya dan mengocoknya dengan pelan dan lembut

"haaaa~ Aaah ahn" desah Sungmin seiring dengan pijatan Kyuhyun pada penisnya.

Sedang berkonsentrasi pada kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan pada bagian selatannya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membawa tangan kanan Sungmin ke belakang, tepatnya ke penis Kyuhyun yang sudah menggembung minta dibebaskan.

"Sungmin-ah.. lakukan padaku juga" seru Kyuhyun

Sungmin segera menarik tangannya dari Kyuhyun dan memberi jarak di antara mereka. wajahnya benar-benar sudah semerah tomat busuk

"ti-tidak mau, aku tidak bisa" tolak Sungmin malu, ini pertama kalinya dia menyentuh penis selain miliknya dan itu lebih besar darinya.

Mendapat penolakan dari Sungmin, mood Kyuhyun jadi buruk dan mulai kesal. Dia juga ingin meraih kenikmatan seksual.

"tidak adil! Aku menjilat dan memasukkan penismu ke mulutku, tapi kau tidak mau melakukannya padaku" kesal Kyuhyun dan selalu berhasil membuat Sungmin takut

"i-itu.."

"apa!"

"ti-tidak ada"

*BRUK*

Sungmin menahan nafasnya saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang dan menindihnya.

"jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, kita akan tetap seperti ini" ancam Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin tidak punya pilihan lain. Daripada membuat iblis marah lebih baik menuruti perkataannya.

Dengan gemetar, Sungmin menurunkan celana Kyuhyun dan juga boxernya seperempat paha dan dengan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat Sungmin akhirnya memegang penis besar Kyuhyun

'keras sekali' pikir Sungmin saat merasakan penis Kyuhyun di tangan kanannya

Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya naik turun dengan sangaat pelan sambil menutup mata, dia masih belum berani melihat apa yang ia pegang

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya heran saat kulit wajahnya merasakan ada tetesan air jatuh. Sekarang kan tidak hujan dan kalaupun hujan apa mungkin atap Kyuhyun bocor?

Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Sungmin membuka matanya dan menemukan pemandangan yang sangat erotis. Wajah Kyuhyun yang terangsang benar-benar pemandangan yang menggiurkan untuk Sungmin.

Terhipnotis dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang menahan hasrat itu, tanpa sadar Sungmin menarik lembut tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mempersatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut yang memabukkan.

'aroma tubuh Kyuhyun.. sangat menyenangkan' pikir Sungmin semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka yang sekarang mulai bermain lidah

Perlahan tangan Sungmin mulai merasakan ada cairan yang mengalir dari penis Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyimpulkan itu pasti precum Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, dia sudah hampir sampai dan ingin berkonsentrasi dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sungmin walau hanya sentuhan tangan yang lembut

"Sungmin.. Sungmin-ah.. ahh akuu.." gumam Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Sungmin sekali lagi terpaku dengan ekspresi terangsang Kyuhyun, jantungnya semakin berdebar cepat. Ekspresi Kyuhyun sangat menggairahkan, tanpa sadar penisnya semakin mengeras hanya dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menutup mata karena kenikmatan yang ia berikan.

*splurt*

"oh!" gumam Kyuhyun langsung membuka mata saat merasakan ada cairan sperma yang keluar dan itu bukan dari penisnya melainkan dari penis Sungmin.

"KYAAAA! TIDAAAAKKK" teriak Sungmin menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan saking malunya. Bagaimana dia tidak malu kalau dia keluar hanya dengan melihat ekspresi terangsang Kyuhyun. ini sungguh memalukan!

"eh tunggu min, tanganmu masih ada cairan precumku"

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_.

.

.

.

.

a/n :

halloo.. halloooo

author kembali dengan fic yang kurang hot.

Fic ini ga akan sampe ke adegan inti, jadi yaaa Cuma sentuh-sentuhan aja #plak

Mungkin ini hanya akan jadi cerita yang tiap chapternya beda cerita, karena ini cerita tentang kehidupan percintaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun

Yaah~ seperti itulah.

oh iya, kalau masih ada yang ga ngerti nanti author jelasin lewat PM atau di chapter berikutnya

Author harap kalian suka nee… :)

 _ **Thanks to readers, new readers and silent readers**_

 _Last word_

 _Review pleasee… :D_


	3. sibum side : jealous

**_-Adult Experiment-_**

 **Cast :**

 ***Lee Sungmin**

 ***Cho Kyuhyun**

 ***Choi Siwon**

 ***Kim Kibum**

 **Rate : T+ s/d M**

 **Length/type : short story**

 **WARNING(!) : Yaoi!, Typo(s), humor garing, etc**

 **Desclaimer :merekasemuamilikTuhan, keluarga, dandirimerekasendiri**

….

 ** _Seoul high sChool_**

 **Siwon berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dengan tatapan bosan. Sudah hampir 1 jam dia menunggu sahabatnya yang ada di dalam kelas yang pasti sudah kosong itu. Dari luar sini, dia bisa mendengar suara desahan sahabatnya yang menggoda iman. Untung sekolah sudah usai jadi tidak terlalu banyak siswa yang akan lewat ruang kelas di lantai 3.**

TOK TOK TOK

"hei! Mau sampai kapan kau membuatku menunggu? Ada yang harus kukerjakan di rumah, jadi cepat selesaikan" seru siwon dan tidak lama kemudian wajah manis sahabatnya itu muncul di balik pintu yang terbuka.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu" seru kibum tersenyum tanpa dosa

"jikakau meminta seseorang menunggu, maka kau harus memikirkan orang itu dan lebih cepat menyelesaikan urusanmu bukannya malah diperlama" omel siwon

"hehehe, maaf kami terlalu terbawa suasana sampai-sampai kami memutuskan untuk melakukan ronde kedua" jelas kibum melirik seorang perempuan yang berdiri menyender di kursi tempat ia dan perempuan itu melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya'

"kau masih mencari alasan?" sindir siwon dan memandang bingung kibum yang malah menutup pintu. "dia tidak keluar?" tanya siwon

"dia akan keluar nanti, bisa gawat jika ada siswa lain yang melihatnya. Bisa-bisa dia dipercat" seru kibum santai dan berjalan menjauh diikuti siwon

'jadi dia seorang guru?' pikir siwon. Dia memang tidak terlalu peduli kibum melakukan seks dengan siapa. Toh dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu yang mana yang salah.

"tapi, biasanya kau langsung pulang walaupun aku memintamu menungguku. Tumben" seru kibum dan siwon tidak membalas perkataannya membuat dia menyimpulkan sendiri. "aku tau! Kau kesepian kan? Soalnya sungmin sudah punya pacar"

"mulai besok aku rasa aku akan pulang sendiri" ujar siwon

" _ya!_ aku Cuma bercanda! Bercanda!" seru kibum mengejar siwon yang sudah jauh berjalan. "harusnya kau mencari pacar juga. Sebelum itu terjadi bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya denganku?" lanjut kibum begitu ia sejajar dengan siwon

"tidak. Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak pacaran dengan pelacur atau laki-laki?" ucap siwon dingin

"eeehh! Ke-kenapa?"

"terutama kau!"

.

.

 _ **Siwon's Apartement**_

 _Siwon POV_

Aku menggosok rambut basahku dengan handuk. Mandi di hari yang panas memang sangat menyegarkan. Tak sengaja aku melihat figura foto di meja. Fotoku, sungmin dan kibum. Aku jadi teringat percakapanku tadi dengan kibum.

Aku benci orang yang berbohong.

Tapi kenyataannya aku malah berbohong pada kibum.

Hanya kau, mungkin hanya dengan kibum aku bisa melanggar semua prinsip yang aku buat.

Kibum benar-benar pelacur. aku pertama mengetahuinya sekitar _junior high school_ , saat kami bermain bersama dan tak sengaja aku melihat _kissmark_ di tubuhnya. _Kissmark_ itu terlalu banyak, bahkan jika kau berusaha menutupnya dengan tubuhmu ituakan tetap terlihat.

Teman-temanku yang lain masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu apa itu. Tapi aku daripada terkejut mungkin bisa dibilang takut. Takut dia akan berjalan ke arah yang salah dan berubah menjadi kibum yang tidak kukenal.

Kibum yang manis. Orang yang diam-diam kusukai meskipun aku selalu menyangkalnya.

Sejak itu, kapanpun aku melakukan seks aku selalu memikirkan kibum. Dan jujur saja aku tidak pernah ingat saat aku melakukan 'itu' karena pikiranku ada di tempat lain. Membayangkan bagaimana cara kibum melakukan'nya'.

"apa mungkin aku ini mesum?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri

 _Siwon POV end_

.

.

" **SiBum Side :** _ **jealousy**_ **"**

.

.

 _ **Seoul's High School**_

"mereka tidak ikut makan siang lagi" gumam kibum menatap bangku sungmin yang kosong. Tadi setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, sungmin langsung keluar kelas, dugaan kibum, temannya itu pasti pergi menemui kyuhyun.

"sungmin sudah lama menunggu, aku rasa sekarang dia sedang menyerang kyuhyun" seru siwon mulai memakan makan siangnya

"bukannya dia sedang melakukan tes kesabaran" tanya kibum. Dia sempat menyarankan sungmin untuk tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa dalam menjalin suatu hubungan

"sepertinya dia sudah mulai putus asa"

"impotennya belum hilang ya?"

"sudahlah ayo kita pergi sekarang" siwon sudah beranjak pergi ke kelas tapi urung dia lakukan karena perkataan kibum.

"hey, aku dengar kau cukup hebat melakukan seks" seru kibum tersenyum misterius

"apa? Siapa yang menyebarkan gosip itu?" tanya siwon membuka botol minumnya

"hmm.. liu wen"

BRUUUSSHHHH

"SUDAH KUBILANG! JANGAN BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN PACARKU APALAGI MANTAN PACARKU!" teriak siwon, dia sampai tidak bisa minum dengan benar karena ucapan kibum

Kibum hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa pada siwon yang sedang marah padanya. Siwon mulai mengehla nafas dan duduk dengan tenang

'tapi, tidak peduli aku melakukan seks dengan siapapun, aku selalu terangsang hanya dengan membayangkan kibum telanjang, aku sangat payah' pikir siwon

"aku jadi ingin tau rasanya melakukan seks denganmu" seru kibum membuyarkan lamunan siwon. "sedikit saja. oke?"

"sudah kubilang tidak" ucap siwon keras kepala, menghindari tatapan kibum

"'mm… siwon-ah.. apa kau.."

Siwon melirik kibum yang tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dia jadi penasaran.

"apa?" tanya siwon

"apa kau mencintai sungmin?" tanya kibum

"pertanyaan macam apa itu. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri" jelas siwon

"apa seorang saudara melakukan latihan semacam itu?" tanya kibum tertahan

"apa maksudmu?"

"bermain dengan penis sungmin tidak termasuk seks bagimu?!"

Siwon cukup terkejut dengan kata-kata keras kibum. dia merasa tidak suka melihat air muka kibum yang sedih dan tertekan

"jangan bicara seperti anak kecil" seru siwon datar. "sudahlah. Kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau bodoh. Kibum-ah, aku tidak bisa melakukannya denganmu. Orang sepertimu yang bisa melakukannya dengan siapapun membuatku merasa kotor, aku tidak bisa memahaminya" lanjutnya

Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam sampai kibum memecahkan keheningan.

"siwon-ah, kau sangat jahat. Tidak perlu sampai bicara seperti itu" seru kibum tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi air matanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Mungkin jika orang lain yang mengatakannya ia tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi ini berbeda, karena yang mengatakan ini adalah siwon, orang yang ia suka. Itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

Siwon membeku melihat kibum yang menangis dalam diam. Dia tidak pernah melihat kibum menangis sesegukan seperti itu.

"maaf, aku sudah kelewatan" sesal siwon berpindah tempat duduk dan merangkul kibum. "aku tidak merasa kau kotor. Ini hanya karena kau selalu bertanya dan membuatku jengkel" lanjutnya.

"kenapa.. hiks hiks kenapa aku tidak bisa? Sungmin sekarang sudah punya kyuhyun, hiks jadi aku pikir aku punya kesempatan untuk membuatmu jadi milikku" seru sungmin disela tangisannya yang menyedihkan. "jangan selalu menolak pernyataan cintaku" lanjutnya sedih

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, kapan kibum menyatakan cinta? Seingatnya kibum selalu mengajaknya melakukan seks apa itu sama dengan aku mencintaimu?

Siwon memegang pundak kibum dan membuatnya menatapnya.

"kibum-ah, kau.. kapan kau melakukan anal seks? Saat kau menjadi uke" tanya siwon dan sukses menghentikan tangis kibum

"mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 hari yang lalu?" jawab kibum ragu

"baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus bertahan selama 10 hari. Tidak berciuman atau melakukan hal intim dengan siapapun" seru siwon

"kita melakukan tes bertahan juga?" tanya kibum setelah berhasil mencerna perkataan siwon

"iya. Jika kau bisa menahannya, aku akan melakukannya denganmu "

"aku akan menahannya! Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan siapapun!"

"tidak menggoda perempuan apalagi laki-laki"

"baik! Eh, apa tidak boleh masturbasi?"

"tidak!"

"apa kau juga begitu?"

"memangnya aku akan melakukannya dengan siapa?"

"kau jahat, setidaknya biarkan aku masturbasi"

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kibum dan mulai menjilat mesra air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

'jika aku tidak melakukan ini, aku sama seperti monyet-monyet yang mendekatimu' pikir siwon

.

.

Kelas tidak begitu ramai karena guru mereka sedang tidak masuk jadi yang lain memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Sungmin menatap bingung kibum yang memegang pipi kanannya yang memerah, apa yang sudah terjadi selama ia bersama kyuhyun?

"apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya itu sakit?" tanya sungmin ingin menyentuh pipi merah kibum.

"tentu saja sakit. Aku membatalkan semua kencan seksku dan aku dipukul" jawab kibum mengelus pipinya yang hampir membiru. Dia heran kenapa harus di pipi kanan yang terus diserang

"kau membatalkannya? Tidak biasanya" ujar sungmin tersenyum tipis, dia cukup senang kibum tidak melakukan seks bebas lagi

"rahasia. Kau tidak boleh tau. Ini adalah rahasia antara aku dan siwon"

"eeh? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan"

"jangan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat orang salah paham" seru siwon tiba-tiba kemudian menempelkan kompres ke pipi kibum. Dia tersenyum mendengar tindakan kibum dan kibum membalas senyumannya dengan senang hati

"dinggiiin" gumam kibum tapi masih tetap memegang kompres dari siwon

"HEY! SIWON! SUNGMIN! INI GAWAT!" teriak salah seorang teman sekelasnya, masuk kelas dengan tergesa-gesa

"kibum ketahuan berciuman dengan seorang perempuan" lanjut temannya yang bernama Baekhyun.

Berita itu sangat mengagetkan siwon. Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan satu patah katapun selama beberapa saat.

"syukurlah hanya ciuman" ujar sungmin tidak menyadari aura di sekitarnya sudah berubah

"tidak! Dia yang memaksaku!" jawab kibum pada sungmin tapi matanya mengarah pada siwon

"kau beruntung, kau hanya dapat peringatan. Lain kali berhati-hatilah" seru siwon datar tanpa senyuman dan bersiap pergi

GRAB!

"tunggu! Itu bukan keinginanku! Perempuan itu yang menarikku" jelas kibum putus asa

"apa? Kau mau menyalahkan orang lain. Tidak apa-apa. Dari awal aku sudah tau kau tidak bisa melakukannyra" ucap siwon yang membangkitkan amarah kibum

"TIDAK BISA!? APA MAKSUDMU TIDAK BISA!?" teriak kibum menarik kerah baju siwon yang hanya membuat siwon merunduk karena perbedaan tinggi mereka.

Semua teman mereka langsung pergi melihat kekacauan itu, tidak mau ikut campur apalagi sampai kena pukul. Sehingga yang tersisa di kelas hanya siwon, kibum, sungmin dan kyuhyun yang baru datang karena khawatir ada keributan di kelas kekasihnya

"SIAL! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar"

"DIAM SUNGMIN! INI BUKAN URUSANMU!" teriak kibum yang membuat sungmin diam karena dibentak kibum

"apa maksudmu kibum-ah" lirih sungmin

"sudahlah, ayo kita pergi" ajak kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin keluar

"apa? Bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya sungmin khawatir

"kau tidak mengerti ya? kau pasti sering dibilang bodoh sama teman-temanmu" seru kyuhyun yang menuai protes sungmin karena dibilang bodoh.

Akhirnya hanya tinggal siwon dan kibum

Siwon menghela nafas beras dan menatap kibum yang memeluk erat dirinya dengan air mata yang berlinang membasahi kemejanya.

"kibum-ah" siwon berusaha melepaskan pelukannya

"tidak!" alih-alih melonggar, pelukannya malah semakin erat. "itu bukan ciuman! Itu hanya bibir yang saling menempel!" lirih kibum sesegukan.

"jika bukan denganmu, itu tidak ada artinya" gumam kibum semakin sedih karena siwon berhasil melepaskan pelukannya

CUPPP

Tangisan kibum terhenti, dia sangat terkejut sekarang.

"siwon-ah, kenapa? Ini bahkan belum 10 hari" tanya kibum heran karena siwon sudah menciumnya walau itu singkat tapi sangat menyenangkan

'kau mengatakan hal yang manis, padahal kau pelacur' pikir siwon

"aku hanya ingin mengakhiri ini dan mendapatkan pacar yang manis"

"eh, siwon-ah tunggu dulu,,"

Siwon mulai membalikkan badan kibum dan mulai berusaha membuka celana kibum dengan cepat

"oh ayolah, aku ingin melakukannya sampai akhir" seru siwon menggoda

"ti-tidak. Bukan itu" seru kibum gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dia begini padahal dia sering melakukan seks

Dan dalam sekejap celana kibum sukses meluncur ke bawah , tidak hanya itu dia juga mulai menarik turun celana dalamnya.

"kenapa?" tanya siwon disela kegiatannya melepas celana dalam kibum

'sepertinya aku akan sama dengan monyet-monyet itu' gerutu siwon dalam hati. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak tahan.

"whooaa" teriak kibum kaget karena siwon membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Menampilkan penis kecilnya yang imut di mata siwon.

Siwon mulai menyentuh penis kibum. Menggenggamnya dan mulai menaik turunkan tangannya dengan perlahan.

"haa.. mmpph.. uughh" rintih kibum tertahan karena sentuhan nikmat siwon.

Siwon mengangkat kemeja kibum sampai dadanya yang cukup berisi terlihat jelas. Satu tangannya yang menganggur mulai naik ke dada kibum. Mencubit pelan puncaknya.

Sementara tangan kanan bekerja di dada sebelah kiri, maka mulutnya memuaskan dada sebelah kanan. Mulai menghisapnya seperti seorang bayi

"ughh.. wonnie.. lubangku, gunakan jarimu dan sentuh aku" mohon kibum mengelus lubang analnya.

"tidak"

"APA? Kau tidak mau memasukkannya!?"

"aku akan memasukkannya setelah aku memakai ini" siwon menunjukkan kondom yang ia bawa dan mulai memasangkannya ke penis besarnya.

Kibum memandang takjub penis siwon. Penis yang sangat ia idam-idamkan ada di depannya.

"kau mau ini?" tanya siwon menggoda, dia sudah bersiap memasukkannya. Menggodanya dengan menggesekkannya di sekitar lubang kibum

"ya! aku mau" jawab kibum pasti.

"aku akan mengatakannya padamu sekarang. Aku tidak mau membantumu dengan jariku. Kenapa kau tidak mendesah dan menjerit seperti perawan"

Belum sempat kibum menjawab. Siwon sudah menusuknya dengan cepat tanpa persiapan. Lubangnya terasa sakit

"ugh! Uugh.. wonnie ahh kau jahat! Ini sakit" rintih kibum. Tapi dia tidak pungkiri terselip rasa nikmat dibalik rasa sakit itu

"apa kau menyesalinya?" tanya siwon dengan keringat di sekujur wajahnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan dia sangat puas.

"tidak. Aku tidak menyesalinya, karena ini seks dengan cinta. Iya kan?" tanya kibum terengah.

"benar. Ini baru setengah, kau mau aku memasukkan semuanya?"

"apa? Aaaakkkhhh~"

.

.

Siwon sudah membereskan bajunya. Dia tidak melakukannya lama-lama dengan kibum mengingat ini belum pulang sekolah. Dia melirik kibum yang hanya duduk diam

"hey apa kau sudah beres?" tanya siwon

"siwon-ah" panggil kibum

"hm?"

"apa liu wen masokis?"

"hah?"

"dia bilang siwon sangat hebat di ranjang. Tapi tadi aku merasa sakit. Aku akan menahannya karena aku mencintaimu"

"hmph! HAHAHAHA"

Kibum memandang siwon bingung. Apa perkataannya lucu.

"aku ini hebat. Kau tau?" seru siwon setelah berhasil menahan tawanya

"sungguh?" tanya kibum agak curiga

"apa kau mau tau seberapa hebatnya aku di ranjang?" tanya siwon tersenyum menggoda

"iya!" jawab kibum tanpa pikir panjang

"baiklah kalau begitu kau harus kembali bertahan selama 10 hari"

"APA!"

.

.

.

.

a/n:

akhirnya setelah sekian lama update juga fic ini.

Maaf ya lama, lagi banyak pikiran. Maklum mahasiswi tingkat akhir, hehehe.

Semoga kalian suka :D

 _Thanks to readers, new readers, and silent readers_

Author mengharapkan review kalian. *bow


	4. problem part 1

**_-Adult Experiment-_**

 **Cast :**

 ***Lee Sungmin**

 ***Cho Kyuhyun**

 ***Choi Siwon**

 ***Kim Kibum**

 **Rate : T+ s/d M**

 **Length/type : short story**

 **WARNING(!) : Yaoi!, Typo(s), humor garing, etc**

 **Desclaimer :merekasemuamilikTuhan, keluarga, dandirimerekasendiri**

….

 _ **Kyuhyun's House**_

Hari ini seperti biasa, Sungmin sedang berada di rumah Kyuhyun. belajar bersama dengan kekasih tampannya. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak akan bisa konsentrasi jika bersama Kyuhyun.

'aromanya sangat wangi. Aku jadi ingin tahu, shampoo apa yang ia pakai' pikir Sungmin menyesapi aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sadar dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke puncak rambut Kyuhyun dan membuat si empunya merasa risih.

"hei Lee Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun sukses menyadarkan Sungmin dan langsung menjaga jarak dengannya. "kenapa kau bersender di kepalaku saat aku berusaha belajar" lanjutnya

"maaf" sesal Sungmin, dia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai mengendus Kyuhyun. ini sangat memalukan

"Sungmin-ah, tolong pulanglah jika otakmu hanya penuh hal-hal bodoh. Kau sangat mengganggu"

Kata-kata terakhir Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya shock! Kyuhyun jahat sekali. Bukannya dia menyukaiku begitulah yang ada di pikiran Sungmin.

"kalau begitu, aku akan pulang" pamit Sungmin sedih

"yeah" jawab Kyuhyun tidak tertarik

.

.

' _ **problem part 1**_ **'**

.

.

 _ **Seoul High School**_

"apa dia sengaja? Mengabaikanmu. Huh! Aku benci sekali diabaikan!" komentar Kibum begitu ia mendengar cerita dari Sungmin. beg itu bel istirahat berbunyi, ketiga sahabat itu menuju atap sekolah untuk mendengar keluh kesah Sungmin.

"hei. Jangan memperkeruh suasana" ujar Siwon menasehati Kibum yang mudah terpancing emosi.

Coba lihat sekarang, berkat komentar Kibum, Sungmin malah semakin terpuruk.

'apa dia mulai bosan padaku? Tapi kalau Kyuhyun sepertinya mungkin' Sungmin mulai frustasi memikirkannya.

Sungmin mulai kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini. Padahal dia tau kalau Sungmin hanya bisa ereksi dengan Kyuhyun. dan Sungmin sampai saat ini tidak merasakan kepuasan seksual.

"jika aku tidak impoten, aku akan berpacaran dengan gadis-gadis manis dan cantik. Siapa yang peduli pada Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin emosi

"well. Apa kau berani menghadapinya saat dia tau kau berkencan dengan perempuan?" tanya Siwon

Pertanyaan Siwon itu membuat Sungmin membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun. dan Sungmin merinding sendiri. dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Melihat kissmark di lehernya saja dia sudah hampir mati ketakutan apalagi kalau sampai dia tau Sungmin sempat berpikir akan berkencan dengan orang lain selain dia. Mungkin dia hanya tinggal nama

"siapa yang akan tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika dia mengetahuinya" gumam Sungmin gemetar hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"apa Kyuhyun semenakutkan itu?" seru Kibum melihat reaksi berlebihan Sungmin

"terkadang saat aku melihatmu, aku merasa kau pacaran dengan Kyuhyun bukan karena kau menyukainya tapi karena kau takut dia menghindarimu karena tubuhmu hanya bereaksi padanya. Jadi kau putuskan untuk pacaran dengannya. Apa kau serius soal hubungan ini?" seru Siwon panjang lebar, ingin membuat Sungmin berpikir dengan matang.

Sungmin terdiam, memikirkan perkataan Siwon yang selalu bijak di matanya. Apa ini semua hanya karena tubuhnya yang hanya sensitive dengan Kyuhyun?

"jika tubuhmu hanya bereaksi pada Kyuhyun. apa kau siap selalu bersamanya dan hidup selamanya dengan ketakutan?" lanjut Siwon lagi

"Siwon-ah, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau tidak biasanya begini, membuat Sungmin galau tingkat dewa" seru Kibum heran. Dia tau Siwon itu jauh lebih bijak diantara mereka bertiga. Tapi apa harus sampai membuat Sungmin terbebani karena perkataan Siwon?

"aku hanya ingin membuat sedikit masalah psikologis pada pasangan baru itu. Dengan begitu mereka akan lebih dewasa" bisik Siwon pada Kibum dan tersenyum jahil. Walau tidak dipungkiri dia juga ingin Sungmin tidak bersikap egois untuk dirinya sendiri dan lebih memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

 _SUNGMIN POV_

Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan kepuasan seksual dan begitu aku mendapatkannya aku tidak ingin kehilangan perasaan itu.

Walaupun aku pacaran dengan Kyuhyun. aku tidak merasakan cinta atau kenyamanan atau bahkan kebahagiaan. Dengan kata lain hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun sangat hampa!

"kau kenapa Sungmin? dari tadi melamun?" tanya Kyuhyun

Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa kalau aku sedang di jalan pulang dengannya. Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menanti jawaban dariku.

"tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabku sedikit gugup

Jika aku mengatakan kalau aku hanya butuh tubuhnya mungkin dia akan membunuhku.

"jika ada yang ingin kau katakan. Katakan saja" seru Kyuhyun memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celananya. Gayanya sangat keren menurutku

"aku..aku.. begini, sebelum kita meresmikan hubungan kita. Aku ini impoten dan tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti kencan dan…"

"kau ingin kencan?"

Tebakan Kyuhyun sangat tepat sasaran, tidak heran IQnya lebih tinggi dariku.

"i-iya" jawabku takut jika Kyuhyun menganggap itu hal yang bodoh.

setelah aku pikir-pikir aku ingin mencoba berpacaran serius dengan Kyuhyun mencari tahu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada Kyuhyun. hanya kepuasan semata atau memang karena cinta.

"tentu saja, besok pulang sekolah kita akan kencan" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum manis

Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang melihat senyum manis Kyuhyun. aku berharap senyum itu tidak akan pernah hilang.

"hey, ikut aku" ujar Kyuhyun dan mulai menarikku ke gang gelap dan cukup sempit.

Aku memandangnya heran. Mau apa dia?

Belum sempat aku bertanya, bibir Kyuhyun sudah menempel tepat menutup mataku perlahan menikmati ciuman kami. Bukan ciuman yang penuh gairah tapi ciuman yang penuh rasa sayang.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman kami dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami pulang ke rumah.

Hh~ bagaimana ini.. aku jadi ingin lebih gara-gara ciuman itu.

 _SUNGMIN POV END_

.

.

' _ **problem part 1**_ **'**

.

.

 _ **Seoul high school**_

Kibum memandang iri pada pasangan kyumin yang sudah bersiap akan pulang. Tadi Sungmin memberitahunya kalau dia dan Kyuhyun akan kencan 4omantic. Dia jadi ingin kencan juga. Kibum mulai melirik pada Siwon yang masih santai di bangkunya.

"Siwonnie.. bagaimana kalau kita kencan juga?" mohon Kibum menatap penuh harap pada Siwon.

"tidak. Mungkin saat kencan aku akan dibawa olehmu ke gang sepi untuk melakukan yang 'iya-iya" jawab Siwon tidak tertarik

"apa? Huh kau menyakiti perasaanku! Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya"

"kau pernah melakukannya sekali"

"hah?"

"memangnya siapa orang yang tiba-tiba mendorongku ke tempat sepi saat dia pura-pura sakit?"

Kibum menahan senyum lebarnya. Tentu saja dia ingat kencan pertama mereka yang berakhir dengan desahan di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"Siwon-ah, bisakah kita melakukan 'itu' setidaknya 3 hari sekali?" mohon Kibum.

"bersabarlah" jawab Siwon mulai membuka novel kesukaannya. Sherlock holmes

"tapi.. celanaku selalu kotor dan basah setiap pagi dan membuatku terlambat ke sekolah" rengek Kibum mulai memasang wajah memelasnya.

"kau bercanda ya?"

"Siwon-ah.. kau tau sendiri hormone seksualku itu sangat tinggi jadi aku selalu bermimpi basa setiap hari" jawab Kibum jujur apa adanya. "aku bahkan diledek oleh kakak-kakakku" lanjutnya

Siwon diam sejenak memikirkan permohonan Kibum.

"baiklah, kita akan melakukannya 3 hari sekali" putus Siwon pada akhirnya mengalah pada Kibum.

"sungguh!? Itu berarti sekarang kita bisa…."

"ini baru dimulai. Tunggu 3 hari lagi"

"apa! Kau jahat!"

.

.

"kau ingin tau shampoo yang kupakai? Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan dan Sungmin bilang dia mau mencari shampoo seperti milik Kyuhyun.

"tidak apa-apa. Rambutmu sangat wangi jadi aku juga ingin memakainya" jawab Sungmin.

"KYUHYUN!"

Seorang perempuan berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun dan tentu saja bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang menoleh tapi juga Sungmin. Sungmin melihat perempuan itu sepertinya satu sekolah dengan mereka karena seragam mereka sama.

"eh? Kenapa kau bersama Sungmin-ssi?" tanya perempuan itu kaget.

"ah.. Seohyun" ucap Kyuhyun malas.

"Kyuhyun-ah kenalkan dia padaku ya" bisik Seohyun antusias pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Dia tau kalau pacarnya ini sangat terkenal di kalangan siswa kelas 1. Siapa yang tidak suka dengan cowok manis dan ramah.

"ini Seohyun" seru Kyuhyun memperkenalkan setengah hati pada Sungmin

"kami dulu pernah punya hubungan tapi sekarang tidak lagi kok. Aku _single_ sekarang dan sedang cari pacar" seru Seohyun tersenyum berharap Sungmin paham kode yang ia berikan.

"senang bertemu denganmu, kau terlalu baik untuk Kyuhyun. dengan kecantikanmu aku yakin kau akan cepat dapat pacar" ujar Sungmin tersenyum pada salah satu fansnya itu.

Seohyun merona mendapat pujian dari Sungmin. ini akan menjadi hari yang indah.

"aku permisi dulu ya. aku sudah ditunggu" pamit Seohyun melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat pada Sungmin

"dia gadis yang periang" ucap Sungmin begitu Seohyun pergi.

"hh~ aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku pernah pacaran dengannya" seru Kyuhyun sinis dan kembali menarik Sungmin untuk jalan lagi

"dia anak yang manis. Kenapa kau putus dengannya?" tanya Sungmin. mengetahui fakta bahwa Seohyun pernah menjalin cinta dengan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merasa aneh. Perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"kenapa kau ingin tau?" tanya Kyuhyun balik

"aku hanya ingin tau saja"

"aku tidak suka membahas mantan pacarku"

.

.

 _ **Sungmin's house**_

Setelah pulang dari kencan dengan Kyuhyun. dia langsung berendam untuk menyegarkan badannnya sekaligus pikirannya.

Dia mencium aroma shampoo yang baru ia beli. Begitu pulang ia langsung mencoba shampoo itu dan sangat cocok dengan Sungmin. Aromanya seperti Kyuhyun, membuatnya merasa Kyuhyun ada di sampingnya sekarang.

Tapi sayang ini tetap tidak membuatnya terangsang, apa mungkin jika orang lain yang memakainya akan terasa berbeda? Apa jika orang lain memiliki aroma ini Sungmin akan terangsang?

.

.

' _ **problem part 1**_ **'**

.

.

 _ **Seoul high school**_

"jadi kau membeli shampoo di kencan pertama?" tanya Kibum lagi tidak percaya. Tidak menarik sekali. Dia terus memutar balikkan shampoo yang kemarin Sungmin beli dengan tatapan bosan.

"aromanya sangat wangi. Kau juga harus mencobanya Kibum-ah" saran Sungmin tersenyum tipis

"kenapa tiba-tiba berubah? Bukankah hanya memanfaatkannya?" tanya Siwon mengingatkan kembali dilemanya

"eh? Kau juga memakai shampoo itu Kibum?" tanya seseorang. Teman sekelas mereka. pertanyaannya membuat Sungmin lega karena dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"bukan ini milik Sungmin" jawab Kibum menyerahkan shampoo itu pada Sungmin.

"oh aku juga memakainya" jawab Ji young

"sungguh? Boleh aku mencium aroma rambutmu?" pinta Sungmin tiba-tiba dan tentu saja dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Ji Young.

Sungmin mulai menciumi(?) rambut Ji Young. Tapi rasanya berbeda, baunya memang sama tapi entahlah hanya saja berbeda tidak sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"terima kasih" seru Sungmin tidak bersemangat dan membiarkan Ji Young kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"apa.. yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon bingung, baru kali ini dia melihat tingkah aneh Sungmin tadi.

"sebenarnya…"

"APA!? Kau terangsang karena bau badan seseorang?" seru Kibum hampir berteriak sebelum dihentikan oleh Sungmin. bisa malu Sungmin kalau sampai teman sekelasnya tau.

"itu tidak mungkin kan?" ujar Sungmin ragu dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"hmm aku rasa itu hal yang bagus. Sejak kau tau apa yang merangsangmu, kau hanya perlu mencari seseorang yang punya bau badan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun atau bau badan yang kau suka" seru Siwon menyimpulkan semua yang terjadi.

"berhenti bilang bau badan" gumam Sungmin tidak suka. Agak menjijikkan.

"sudahlah Sungmin-ah, aku akan memberimu saran yang bagus" ujar Kibum merangkul Sungmin agar temannya itu menatapnya. "saat orang yang kusuka menolak melakukan hubungan seks denganku, aku akan mencuri kaosnya dan mulai masturbasi dan aku langsung ereksi hanya dengan menciumnya" lanjutnya menyarankan hal yang aneh menurut Siwon

"maka dari itu kau harus mendapatkan kaos Kyuhyun dan melatihnya di rumah, mungkin saja kau bisa menyembuhkan impotenmu" ujar Kibum lagi yang tentu saja dipercaya oleh si polos Sungmin.

.

.

"kau mau meminta kaos yang kupakai sekarang? Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi berharap dia tidak salah dengar.

"eh mm.. i-itu" jawab Sungmin gugup Karena ditatap tajam oleh Kyuhyun. mana mungkin Sungmin bilang untuk masturbasi. Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya?!

"apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kaosku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sedikit melunakkan tatapan tajamnya.

"tidak ada aku hanya ingin memintanya" jawab Sungmin berusaha terlihat tidak mencurigakan.

"aku tidak keberatan, tapi apa tidak apa-apa memberikan kaos yang sekarang kupakai?"

"iya!"

"baiklah, aku akan melepasnya. Jangan dipakai untuk hal yang aneh ya" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum pergi ke toilet untuk melepas kaosnya. Dia memang selalu memakai kaos dibalik kemejanya.

.

.

 _ **Sungmin's house**_

Sungmin menatap kaos pemberian Kyuhyun dengan gelisah. Apa ini akan berhasil? Dia jadi menyesal karena telah menyalahgunakan kaos Kyuhyun padahal Kyuhyun baru saja memperingatkannya agar tidak melakukan hal yang aneh pada kaosnya.

Tapi apa salahnya mencoba kan? Sungmin berjanji akan mencuci kaos Kyuhyun sampai bersih sebelum mengembalikannya.

Sungmin mulai memakai kaos Kyuhyun dan mulai menciumi kaos Kyuhyun, menyesap aroma keringat Kyuhyun. tadi ia dengar kalau Kyuhyun ada kelas olahraga hari ini.

'bau Kyuhyun' pikir Sungmin saat menciumi kaos Kyuhyun.

Tapi ini masih belum cukup, dia ingin lebih. Dia terus mengendus kaos Kyuhyun dan mulai membayangkan Kyuhyun ada di sampingnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan berkata bahwa aku tidak boleh melakukan hal mesum dengan orang lain selain dia.

Oh great! Sungmin merasa dia jadi orang mesum sekarang.

Dia mulai menyentuh dirinya sendiri. sentuhannya menjadi semakin intens saat ia mulai membayangkan Kyuhyun bersamanya. Cara ia berbicara, menggodanya, menyentuhnya, semua hal kecil yang mampu Sungmin ingat.

SPLIRT

Sungmin mengatur nafas beratnya. Dia berhasil masturbasi walaupun yang keluar Cuma sedikit. Tapi ini sangat melelahkan.

Rumit sekali.

.

.

' _ **problem part 1**_ **'**

.

.

 _ **Seoul high school**_

"maaf, _songsaengnim_ memberi tugas kelompok dan harus segera diselesaikan. Jadi aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu" seru Kyuhyun saat Sungmin datang ke kelasnya karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung datang menjemputnya di kelas

"aah.. begitu, kalau begitu semangat ya. aku pulang duluan" ujar Sungmin sedih. Ini pertama kalinya mereka tidak pulang bersama.

" _omo_! Selama siang Sungmin-ssi" sapa Seohyun dari balik tubuh Kyuhyun. dia tersenyum lebar pada Sungmin.

"hai! Kau sekelas dengan Kyuhyun ya?" tanya Sungmin ramah walau dalam hatinya cukup kesal karena Seohyun terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"iya, apa kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Seohyun

"iya. Semangat ya mengerjakan tugasnya" jawab Sungmin tersenyum tipis dan seisi kelas yang ternyata dari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin menjerit melihat senyum sang idola.

'padahal mereka sudah putus tapi tetap menempel erat. Kyuhyun juga tidak protes' batin Sungmin kesal.

Sebelum dia semakin kesal dan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Sungmin memilih pergi dari kelas Kyuhyun yang mengantar kepergiannya dengan riang.

Sungmin belum pergi terlalu jauh dari kelas Kyuhyun. dia berhenti sejenak dan mengintip dari balik pilar untuk melihat apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan bersama temannya. Mungkin ini akan membuatnya semakin kesal tapi dia tidak tahan untuk melihatnya.

Dari apa yang Sungmin lihat, Kyuhyun sangat bisa diandalkan teman-temannya. Karena teman-temannya selalu meminta saran darinya dan Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan sabar.

'dia bersikap sangat baik pada temannya padahal denganku sangat menakutkan' pikir Sungmin kesal sendiri.

Sungmin tidak sengaja melihat keakraban antara Seohyun dan Kyuhyun. dan itu mencubit hatinya. Dia tidak suka.

Sayangnya, kegiatan mengintip Sungmin harus berakhir karena ketahuan oleh Kyuhyun dan tentu saja Kyuhyun marah karena Sungmin tidak cepat pulang. Kyuhyun menghampiri tempat persembunyian Sungmin dengan tangan dilipat di dada tanda ia marah

"bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pulang duluan?" omel Kyuhyun

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyesal dan benar-benar pulang ke rumah. Kyuhyun tidak tau kalau saat ini Sungmin sedang berusaha menahan air matanya. Dia tidak mau terlihat cengeng.

'dia memarahiku. Apa dia tidak bisa sekali saja bersikap baik padaku. Aku kan pacarnya' pikir Sungmin sedih.

"padahal dia yang mengajakku pacaran. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Tapi lihat sikapnya sekarang. Aku sangat marah. Aku kesal!" gumam Sungmin yang sudah tak sanggup menahan air matanya

.

.

.

.

 _to be continue_

.

.

.

.

a/n:

bagaimana? Apa kalian suka sama chapter ini? *naikturuninalis*

apa yang akan terjadi pada kyumin? Hayooo tebak, yang bisa tebak author cium #plak

 _thanks to readers, new readers and silent readers_

review kalian memberi semangat untuk author :)


	5. problem part 2

**_-Adult Experiment-_**

 **Cast :**

 ***Lee Sungmin**

 ***Cho Kyuhyun**

 ***Choi Siwon**

 ***Kim Kibum**

 **Rate : T+ s/d M**

 **Length/type : short story**

 **WARNING(!) : Yaoi!, Typo(s), humor garing, etc**

 **Desclaimer :merekasemuamilikTuhan, keluarga, dandirimerekasendiri**

….

 _ **Seoul high school**_

"hm? Dia sudah pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"iya Sungmin baru saja pulang duluan" jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung. Tidak biasanya Sungmin tidak menunggunya untuk pulang bersama ditambah lagi tadi pas istirahat makan siang juga dia menghilang.

"sepertinya Sungmin sedang menghindarimu" seru Siwon menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. apa? Menghindarinya? Yang benar saja.

"kau tau sesuatu kan?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"tentu saja. Karena aku sahabatnya dan aku tidak akan memberitahumu" jawab Siwon tersenyum sok baik.

Jika Siwon tidak ingin memberitahunya, maka dia tidak akan pernah tahu. Siwon bukan tipe yang mudah didesak. Satu-satunya cara adalah bertemu dengan Sungmin langsung. Dia baru saja pulang kan? Pasti tidak terlalu jauh.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan tidak bersemangat. Setiap langkah kakinya terasa sangat berat. Dia tidak tahu menghindar dari Kyuhyun akan semenyakitkat itu.

Tapi, dia sudah bertekad. Walaupun Kyuhyun marah, dia tidak akan peduli. Lagipula Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menelpon atau sms sama sekali tanda dia masih mempedulikan Sungmin.

'apa dia sedang menjemput Woobin ya?' pikir Sungmin

GRAB

Sungmin terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya. Dan dia semakin terkejut kalau orang yang menarik tangannya itu Cho Kyuhyun. orang yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah" gumam Sungmin tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat berantakan, wajahnya penuh dengan peluh yang entah kenapa malah membuatnya semakin seksi dan dia kehabisan nafas seperti berlari ribuan kilometer. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun berlari dari sekolah?

"akhirnya aku menangkapmu" seru Kyuhyun terengah-engah. Dia sangat lelah, dia berlari dari sekolah ke rumah Sungmin tapi sepanjang jalan ia tidak bertemu Sungmin sampai akhirnya dia mulai memutari komplek perumahan Sungmin dan akhirnya menemukan Sungmin. apa Sungmin sedang tersesat? Atau mencari jalan memutar? Hasilnya Kyuhyun sangat kelelahan.

"a-ap.. kenapa?" gagap Sungmin, dia mau lari tapi tangannya ditahan Kyuhyun.

"karena kau menghindariku" seru Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai bisa bernafas dengan baik. "kau marah karena sikapku kemarin kan?" tebak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam bingung harus bicara apa.

"maaf. tolong jangan marah lagi" ucap Kyuhyun penuh dengan penyesalan. Sungmin menghindarinya sehari saja dia sudah sedih apalagi ini karena ulahnya.

"ti-tidak! Aku sangat marah kemarin, kau tahu! Mana mungkin aku semudah itu memaafkanmu" seru Sungmin yang hampir luluh karena permintaan maaf Kyuhyun. tapi tidak, dia tidak semudah itu.

"lepaskan aku!" teriak Sungmin mulai mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun. padahal badannya kecil tapi kuat sekali

"sampai kapan kau akan begini!" seru Kyuhyun tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

"aku tidak tahu! Lepas! Kenapa kau gigih sekali sih!"

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU"

Rontaan Sungmin terhenti begitu mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. dia sangat terkejut. dia pikir Kyuhyun sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

"jika aku tidak mencintaimu. Kenapa aku mau berlari sampai kehabisan nafas hanya untuk mencarimu" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

BLUSH

Ya ampun, Sungmin benar-benar dibuat merona oleh Kyuhyun. pupus sudah harapannya ngambek pada Kyuhyun. sepertinya Sungmin harus mengakui dia terlihat tidak berdaya di depan Kyuhyun.

Kalau sudah begini, Sungmin hanya bisa menerima permintaan maafnya.

"SIAL! Aku terlambat menjemput Woobin!" umpat Kyuhyun begitu melihat jam tangannya. Dia mulai berlari menuju sekolah Woobin meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang kebingungan. Bukannya Kyuhyun sedang meminta maaf padanya? Kenapa pergi begitu saja?

Sebelum terlalu jauh, Kyuhyun berbalik badan dan meneriakkan sesuatu dan membuat Sungmin speechless

"aku pergi dulu ya! ingat! aku sudah minta maaf loh! Jadi jangan hindari aku lagi"

.

.

' _ **problem part 2**_ **'**

.

.

 _ **Seoul high school**_

 _ **Class 12b**_

Kibum tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat Sungmin menceritakan kejadian permintaan maaf Kyuhyun. lain hal dengan Kibum yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, Siwon justru berusaha menahan tawanya, agar _image cool_ nya tidak rusak dan itu membuat Sungmin kesal.

"itu aneh kan? Dan Siwon-ah jika kau mau tertawa, tertawa saja jangan ditahan!" seru Sungmin kesal

"ya ampun, perutku sakit hahaha" seru Kibum di tengah-tengah tawanya

"sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan sih" gumam Sungmin

"aku rasa dia benar-benar mencintaimu" seru Siwon yang sudah berhasil menahan tawanya. "kemarin setelah dia mendengar kau pulang duluan, dia langsung pergi mencarimu tapi aku sempat bertanya kenapa dia tidak menelpon atau sms dulu dan jawabannya membuatku tersenyum"

"dia jawab apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"dia bilang bahwa dia akan bilang padamu langsung jadi dia mengejarmu, lagipula kau tidak akan mengangkat telponnya" lanjut Siwon mengingat betapa terburu-burunya Kyuhyun kemarin. "melihat dia pergi aku merasa dia sangat manis" seru Siwon lagi tersenyum tipis

Sungmin kembali merona. Dia tidak tahu Kyuhyun akan berbuat seperti itu, tapi memang iya sih dia tidak akan mengangkat telponnya.

'tapi mengingat tubuhnya kemarin penuh dengan keringat, aku rasa dia benar-benar serius mencariku' pikir Sungmin tanpa sadar tersenyum manis

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai jas sekolah" tanya Sungmin heran saat Kyuhyun hanya memakai kemeja, sudah jadi peraturan sekolah kalau para murid harus memakai jas sekolah

"jasku semua sedang dilaundry dan tidak ada yang kering. Terima kasih padamu yang telah membuatku berkeringat kemarin" sindir Kyuhyun.

"aku kan tidak memintamu" gumam Sungmin yang diabaikan Kyuhyun

"kemarin aku memikirkannya lagi dan aku benar-benar bersalah" seru Kyuhyun serius. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kebohongan

DEG DEG DEG

'kenapa jantungku berdebar sangat keras?' pikir Sungmin mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya saking groginya.

Di hadapannya saat ini, Kyuhyun terlihat sangaaat manis dan Sungmin tanpa sadar langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. begitu Kyuhyun ada di pelukannya aroma tubuh yang sangat Sungmin sukai langsung menyapa indera penciumannya dan entah kenapa Sungmin jadi ingin dicium.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun tertegun. Sungmin terlihat sangat cantik. Tanpa perlu diucapkan pun, Kyuhyun tahu apa yang Sungmin inginkan dan tentu saja itu juga jadi keinginannya.

CUPP

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggilan Seohyun sukses menghentikan ciuman mereka yang benar-benar singkat. Padahal Sungmin masih ingin dicium lebih lama.

"oh! Sungmin-ssi kau juga disini. Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya Seohyun mendekati kedua pasangan itu.

"haha itu rahasia" jawab Sungmin kaku

"kau datang karena kau tau aku sedang bersama Sungmin kan?" seru Kyuhyun kesal karena kegiatan mereka diganggu

"hehe biarkan aku ikut bergabung ya?" mohon Seohyun yang ditolak keras Kyuhyun

Melihat interaksi antara Seohyun dan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali kesal dan merasa gelisah. Seohyun selalu merusak kebersamaan mereka padahal jarang mereka bisa berduaan. Mereka bahkan sangat dekat padahal ada Sungmin disana.

"hei, bukannya sekarang waktunya menjemput Woobin?" tanya Sungmin menginterupsi pembicaraan Seohyun dan Kyuhyun. seolah ingin memberitahu kalau dia juga disana

"waah.. aku juga ingin bertemu Woobin, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dia" seru Seohyun riang memudarkan senyum ramah Sungmin. apa perempuan itu berencana ikut?

'kau tidak boleh ikut" tolak Kyuhyun keras

"apa! Kenapa? Kau menyebalkan!" balas Seohyun tidak mau kalah.

Dan mereka kembali larut dalam pembicaraan mereka dan Sungmin kembali merasa kesal. Ini tidak akan cepat berakhir. Dia tidak ingin lama-lama disini.

"mm.. sebaiknya kalian berdua saja yang menjemputnya. Aku masih ada urusan" seru Sungmin meninggalkan Seohyun dan Kyuhyun yang tidak rela Sungmin pergi begitu saja.

'sebenarnya aku berbohong, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat mereka. hh~ sejak kapan aku jadi jahat?' batin Sungmin nelangsa.

Sungmin terus saja berjalan tak tentu arah, yang penting dia ingin menjauh dari Seohyun.

"SUNGMIN-AH TUNGGU!" teriak Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Sungmin.

" _YA!_ AKU BILANG TUNGGU! Bisa tidak kau tidak terus membuatku berlari" keluh Kyuhyun karena Sungmin tidak kunjung berhenti

Setelah berhasil mengejar Sungmin, akhirnya Sungmin berhenti dan Kyuhyun sempat berpikir kenapa tidak dari tadi dia berhenti.

"mana Seohyun?" tanya Sungmin datar.

"dia tidak mau ikut karena kau tidak ikut. Aish, kau ini kenapa.."

"aku tidak menyukainya. Jangan dekat-dekat dia" ujar Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. akhirnya dia mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"apa? Kau ini bicara apa? Aku dan Seohyun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"kau mungkin bisa saja selingkuh dengannya. Seenaknya saja memanggil namamu dan menyentuhmu! Aku tidak suka!"

Kyuhyun mulai ikut kesal karena nada bentakan Sungmin. dia tidak suka dibentak.

"kalau begitu kau juga harus menjauh dari Siwon!" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada yang cukup tinggi

"apa?"

"aku tidak mempercayainya"

"tapi Siwon adalah sahabatku sejak kecil"

"tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Kau mungkin bisa saja selingkuh dengannya"

Sungmin terdiam, Kyuhyun membalikkan perkataannya. Diatidak menduga Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka akan kedekatannya dengan Siwon. Dia menuduh Kyuhyun tapi dia sendiri melakukan hal yang sama.

"ma-maaf telah mengucapkan hal yang keterlaluan. Aku.. akan.. menjauh dari Siwon" seru Sungmin. jika dengan menjauh dari Siwon tidak akan menyakiti hati Kyuhyun, dia akan melakukannya.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Dia tidak menyangka Sungmin benar-benar akan menjauh dari Siwon. Sahabatnya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau benar-benar tidak suka aku dekat dengan Seohyun ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Sungmin tidak menjawab tapi dari anggukan kepalanya sudah menjawab semuanya.

"maaf telah memarahimu. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau bisa terus bersama Siwon, tidak apa-apa" seru Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus sayang pipi Sungmin, menandakan kalau dia memang tidak marah, dia hanya terpancing karena perkataan Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan menangis haru bercampur bahagia. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"aku tidak tahu kau akan secemburu itu" kekeh Kyuhyun, dia mengelus punggung Sungmin pelan. "aku akan menjaga jarak darinya, tenang saja ya" lanjutnya.

"apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin cemas kalau mereka akan bermusuhan. Sungmin tidak ingin mereka bermusuhan hanya tidak terlalu dekat.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku akan bilang padanya kalau pacarku cemburu dan dia akan mengerti" seru Kyuhyun tersenyum.

.

.

 _ **Cho's house**_

 _ **Kyuhyun's room**_

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan penuh nafsu dan tidak membiarkan Sungmin mengambil nafas. Dia hanya berhenti sebentar dan kembali mencium Sungmin, memainkan lidah mereka dan mengigit pelan nan mesra bibir Sungmin.

Woobin sedang tidur di lantai bawah. Kelelahan setelah mengerjakan tugas jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan merusak kepolosan anak dibawah umur itu.

Bibir Kyuhyun mulai bergerak ke bawah, tangannya membuka satu persatu kemeja Kyuhyun menampilkan dada putih berisinya. Tentu saja itu tidak akan putih lagi karena Kyuhyun akan menghiasinya dengan _kissmark_ buatannya.

Sungmin sendiri hanya menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Dia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Kyuhyun, menyesap aroma kesuakaannya.

"Sungmin-ah, aku tidak bisa bergerak" rintih Kyuhyun akibat pelukan Sungmin yang terbilang erat.

"oh maaf" seru Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"apa kau benar-benar sangat menyukai bauku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana kau.."

"kau terus saja mengendusku. Tentu saja aku tau" jawaban Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin malu. "jadi, apa kaosku berhasil?" lanjutnya

BLUSH

"um itu.."

"tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikannya. Bagaimana? Kau ereksi?" sembari bertanya Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan semua pakaian Sungmin sampai si empunya tidak memakai apa-apa dan tentu saja Sungmin tidak protes sama sekali.

"awalnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi saat aku mengingat bagaimana kau melakukan _blowjob_ padaku waktu di UKS, aku jadi ereksi" jelas Sungmin malu-malu

Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun mulai melakukan _handjob_ pada penis Kyuhyun. dia terus menaik turunkan tangannya dengan berirama tidak terlalu cepat dan tidak terlalu lambat.

"maksudmu kau ingin aku menjilatmu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya.

"bu-bukan.. jika kau tidak mau.. tidak apa-apa" jawab Sungmin tapi dari ekspresi wajahnya jelas sekali dia sangat berharap.

Kyuhyun itu sangat peka. Tanpa perlu diminta Kyuhyun akan langsung melakukannya. Dia mulai memasukkan penis mungil Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya.

Merasakan kehangatan mulut Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Sungmin mengejang karena nikmat. Semakin Kyuhyun menghisap penisnya, desahannya semakin tak karuan. Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat hebat di ranjang atau karena dia yang terlalu sensitive akan sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Sementara Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan akan _blowjob_ yang Kyuhyun berikan. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak dan mengelus lubang surgawi Sungmin.

"Ah! Kyuhh" jerit Sungmin tertahan karena Kyuhyun memasukkan jari-jarinya.

"tidak apa-apa. Ini akan terasa enak, jadi santai saja" seru Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menjilati penis Sungmin.

"ah… ah tidak.. aku hanya melakukan ini saat aku tidak ereksi, jadi tidak seharusnya kita.. aah" Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Gerakan lidah Kyuhyun pada penisnya benar-benar membuat pikirannya _blank._

"kau memasukkan jarimu sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang menciumi paha dalam Sungmin.

"uughh.. bu-bukaanh.. bukan akuuh.. Siwon yang melakukannya" jawab Sungmin setengah mendesah.

Kyuhyun terkejut. gerakan tangannya yang mencoba memasuki lubang surgawi Sungmin juga terhenti dan itu membuat Sungmin heran. Kemudian dia langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri, pasti Kyuhyun marah atas apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dengan kasar dan memaksa Sungmin menaikkan pinggulnya. _Doggy style_

Tanpa persiapan, Kyuhyun memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam lubang surgawi Sungmin. tidak masuk semua hanya seperempatnya karena memang belum sempat dilonggarkan dan diberi pelumas. Rasanya sungguh nikmat walau hanya seperempat tapi amarah lebih menguasainya sekarang.

Sedangkan Sungmin dia sedang merintih kesakitan karena diserang tiba-tiba. Ya ampun dia diperkosa pacar sendiri. #plak

"kau membiarkan Siwon melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

'sudah kuduga dia akan marah' pikir Sungmin merutuki kepolosannya.

"tidak.. tidak.. hanya jarinya.. hanya jari tangannya" jawab Sungmin terengah karena menahan sakit.

"jari? Sungguh?" tanya Kyuhyun, amarahnya mulai mereda dan mulai sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan.

"iya sungguh.. uughh"

"dia tidak pernah memasukkannya?"

"tidak.. ti-tidak pernah… aku hanya milikmu kyuuhh"

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia menyesal sekarang. Dia terlalu terbawa emosi dan menyakiti orang yang ia sukai.

"maaf aku menyakitimu, padahal aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyakitimu" seru Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga sensitive Sungmin. perlahan dia mulai melakukan _handjob_ pada Sungmin. menaik turunkannya agar Sungmin melupakan rasa sakit yang ia berikan.

Saat Sungmin mulai terlena, Kyuhyun pelan-pelan mengeluarkan seperempat penisnya dari lubang Sungmin.

"aaw.. sakith" rintih Sungmin.

"aku akan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Maafkan aku, saat ini keluar aku akan menjilatinya. Aku akan menjilatnya sampai kau tidak merasa sakit"

"aakh! Tunggu.. apa kau bilang?!"

.

.

' _ **problem part 2**_ **'**

.

.

 _ **Seoul high school**_

"ada apa dengan sikapmu hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung karena Sungmin enggan menatapnya dan mendiaminya. Apa lagi salahnya?

"aku tidak mau berbicara dengan orang yang memperkosaku" jawab Sungmin tanpa melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana bisa kau sebut itu pemerkosaan saat kau mendesah dengan sangat keras" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa rasa malu

BLUSH

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di depan pintu?" tanya Siwon yang muncul dari belakang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera menatap tajam Siwon. Fakta Siwon pernah melakukan ngegrepe-grepe Sungmin membuatnya marah. Walaupun tujuannya hanya untuk membantu Sungmin tapi tetap saja dia tidak terima.

"jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menatapnya dengan penuh dendam jika itu tidak berhubungn dengan Sungmin dan tebakan Siwon, Kyuhyun pasti sudah tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Sungmin. menjahilinya sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?

"jangan khawatir. Aku hanya menggunakan ini" ujar Siwon menggoyangkan dua jari tangannya membentuk huruf V.

Well.. sepertinya Sungmin harus membuat Kyuhyun menjauhi Siwon untuk sementara waktu karena sepertinya Kyuhyun akan melakukan pembunuhan di sekolah.

.

.

.

.

a/n:

hahahaha konflik cinta remaja itu memang sangat lucu.

Oh iya, chapter depan akan author ungkapkan tentang betapa cintanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Nantikan chapter special kyuhyun yaaa…

 _Thanks to readers, new readers and silent readers_

 _Review please…_ :)


	6. kyuhyun's story

**_-Adult Experiment-_**

 **Cast :**

 ***Lee Sungmin**

 ***Cho Kyuhyun**

 ***Choi Siwon**

 ***Kim Kibum**

 **Rate : T+ s/d M**

 **Length/type : short story**

 **WARNING(!) : Yaoi!, Typo(s), humor garing, etc**

 **Desclaimer :merekasemuamilikTuhan, keluarga, dandirimerekasendiri**

.

 _ **Seoul high school**_

 _Kyuhyun pov_

Lee sungmin.

Pertama kali aku melihatnya dia sangat tidak menarik. Laki-laki tanpa ekspresi yang sangat digilai teman-teman seangkatanku. Tapi harus kuakui dia sangat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Dan setelah aku mulai berpacaran dengannya. Semua hal yang kuketahui tentang dirinya salah besar. Dia tidak sedingin perkiraanku, tapi dia sangat ekspresif. Hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya saja aku sudah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Dia juga sangat lembek padahal dia laki-laki. Dan dia bersikap dingin karena dia impoten? Kenyataan yang sempat tidak kupercayai.

Tapi, aku sangat senang karena dia hanya terangsang padaku. Itu berarti dia tidak akan bisa jauh dariku kan?

"ah kyuhyun-ah" panggil sungmin saat tak sengaja kami bertemu di lorong. Dia langsung menghampiriku dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"bukannya kau ada kelas olahraga?" tanya sungmin heran aku berkeliaran di lorong bukan di lapangan

"aku baru saja selesai" jawabku menunjukkan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisku.

Tiba-tiba wajah sungmin memerah. Hal yang baru-baru ini kuketahui adalah dia terangsang hanya dengan mencium bauku. Apalagi aku baru selesai berolahraga, pasti baunya sangat kuat.

"jangan terlalu dekat. Ini masih di sekolah. Aku pergi dulu" seruku dan pergi menuju kelasku untuk pelajaran berikutnya

Aku menoleh sedikit dan dia terlihat kecewa.

Sungmin menghampiri kedua sahabatnya, kibum dan siwon. Melihat sungmin datang dengan kekecewaan menarik perhatian siwon.

"kau sudah kembali?" tanya kibum

"maaf membuatmu menunggu" jawab sungmin lesu

Sumpah! Aku sempat melihat siwon melirikku yang ternyata masih memperhatikan mereka. siwon entah sengaja yang menurutku pasti sengaja merangkul pundak sungmin. WHAT! Kurang ajar sekali dia! Bukannya dia sudah pacaran dengan kibum. Beraninya melakukan kontak fisik dengan sungminku. Di depan pacarnya lagi.

"ada apa sungmin? wajahmu merah?" tanya siwon dengan perhatian yang menurutku berlebihan. apa aku harus membawamu ke UKS? Atau mungkin ke kamar mandi? lanjutnya

Oke! Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Terutama tawarannya yang terakhir. Mau apa dia di kamar mandi!

"HEI!" Teriakku berjalan menghampiri mereka dan menarik tangan sungmin. sungmin terlihat bingung karena aku masih disini. Ya ampun, kenapa pacarku polos sekali sih.

"siwon-ssi, aku tahu sikapmu tadi hanya ingin memanas-manasiku dan aku tidak akan terpancing. Jadi kenapa tidak kau hentikan saja" seruku bernada keras yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman olehnya. Memangnya ada yang lucu.

"ini karena kau tidak menjaga sahabatku" seru siwon

"aku menjaganya!" jawabku tidak terima lalu aku berpaling menatap sungmin. "Sungmin-ah. KAMAR MANDI!" lanjutku

Dibelakangku aku bisa mendengar siwon tertawa. Dia pasti meledekku habis-habisan nanti.

.

.

 _ **Bathroom**_

Pada akhirnya aku benar-benar membawanya ke kamar mandi dan kami harus membolos pelajaran. Ini semua gara-gara kuda jelek itu. Aku sih bilangnya tidak terpancing tapi tindakanku benar-benar berlawanan dengan apa yang kukatakan.

Aku membiarkan sungmin memeluk dan menciumiku. Dari awal kami masuk kamar mandi, sungmin sudah mulai menggrepe-grepeku. Yaaah aku tidak melawan, biarkan dia kali ini yang memimpin.

Sungmin mulai mendorongku ke tembok dan menarik turun celanaku. Sepertinya dia sudah mencapai batasnya.

"hei, pelan-pelan" ujarku yang tidak dihiraukannya. "Sungmin-ah, kau ingin melakukannya disini?" tanyaku dan berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Well, melakukannya di kamar mandi tidak terlalu buruk. Toh semua murid sedang mengikuti pelajaran.

Dia hanya diam, sepertinya dia tidak kepikiran akan melakukannya di kamar mandi.

"kenapa kau tidak mulai menjilatnya?" tawarku mengeluarkan smirk yang mampu membuatnya merona.

Sungmin mulai berjongkok dan menatap penisku yang sudah ia bebaskan dari sarangnya. Dia hanya menatapnya. Hanya menatapnya!

"Sungmin-ah, bisa kau berhenti menatapnya? Sampai kapan kita akan di posisi seperti ini" keluhku. Ini sudah hampir 10 menit.

Sungmin perlahan mulai membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan penisku ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Aku mendesah.

Ini suatu kemajuan menurutku, karena sungmin jarang sekali mau menyentuhnya. Dia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya

Cara _blowjob_ nya masih aneh. Sepertinya aku harus mengajarin ya mulai sekarang. Tapi ini cukup membuatku _horny_. Aku menahan desahanku dan tanpa sadar memegang kepalanya agar bergerak lebih cepat.

Aku menghela nafas lega saat cairan spermaku berhasil keluar di mulutnya. Sungmin tanpa jijik sama sekali menjilati penisku. Membersihkannya dengan tekun.

'dia manis sekali' pikirku. Kurasa pipiku merona.

Aku sangat terkejut siwon tidak menyentuhnya. Pertahanan dirinya pasti sangat kuat.

.

.

.

.

a/n:

apa kalian puas dengan chapter special kyuhyun ini?

Kalau kurang puas bayangkan sendiri kelanjutannya #plak

Dan untuk chingu yang nyaranin wattpad.. Hmmm gimana ya? Author g tau caranya gmna hehe

Emangnya wattpad lebih wow ya? Klo semua pada pindah ke wattpad ntar ffn kyumin dsni g ad dong

 _Thanks to readers, new readers and silent readers_

 _Review pleasee.._ :)


	7. don't touch me!

**_-Adult Experiment-_**

 **Cast :**

 ***Lee Sungmin**

 ***Cho Kyuhyun**

 ***Choi Siwon**

 ***Kim Kibum**

 **Rate : T+ s/d M**

 **Length/type : short story**

 **WARNING(!) : Yaoi!, Typo(s), humor garing, etc**

 **Desclaimer :merekasemuamilikTuhan, keluarga, dandirimerekasendiri**

.

 _ **Seoul high school**_

 _ **Rooftop**_

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Kemarin Kyuhyun memarahinya karena dia terus saja menciumi tubuhnya. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun risih.

"Kyuhyun hanya tidak mengerti. Ini karena feromon Kyuhyun sangat kuat sehingga kau tidak akan tahan dekat-dekat dia" seru Kibum

"sebenarnya apa yang kau cium sampai dia marah?" tanya Siwon, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun marah jika Sungmin menciuminya kapan? Harusnya dia senang.

"aku tidak merasa aku salah. Tapi dia melarangku mendekatinya seminggu ini. Aku pasti melakukan hal yang benar-benar tidak ia suka" jawab Sungmin.

"dalam kasusmu, sepertinya kau sangat berhasrat sekali menciuminya sampai kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri" seru Siwon dengan kata-kata bijaknya. "saat kau menyukai sesuatu. Kau akan seperti orang bodoh dan dipikiranmu hanya itu saja. Tidak ada yang lain" lanjutnya.

"kau pasti mengganggunya sepanjang hari dengan menciuminya" seru Kibum menimpali. "ya ampun, kau hanya harus menghilangkan obsesimu itu"

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sungmin mulai putus asa

"ah! Mungkin " Siwon menggantungkan ucapannya.

Sungmin dan Kibum menanti kelanjutan perkataan Siwon. Yang mungkin bisa menyelesaikan masalah Sungmin

"aku tidak akan bilang" jawabnya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"kenapa kau tidak mau bilang!" seru Sungmin frustasi

"Kau pasti berpikir menggoda Kyuhyun lagi kan"

.

.

 _ **Class 11b**_

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang datang menemui Kyuhyun karena kangen.

"menunggu menyerangmu" jawab Siwon tersenyum lebar. "kau tidak ada janji dengan Sungmin kan, harusnya kau banyak waktu luang" lanjunya

"kenapa? Aku sudah punya pacar tidak tertarik padamu" seru Kyuhyun tapi diabaikan Siwon.

"kenapa? Dia hanya menciumimu kan, kenapa kau marah?" tanya Siwon _to the point_

"dia memberitahumu semuanya?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Ya ampun ini sangat memalukan

"Ternyata kau pemalu ya" seru Siwon

Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Siwon menjauhi keramaian. Ini hal yang cukup pribadi jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu.

"Jangan sebut aku pemalu. Aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuknya. Dia bilang padaku untuk TIDAK MANDI dan yang hanya ingin aku lakukan adalah mandi! Aku tidak betah tidak mandi" ungkap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Siwon

"saat kami melakukan seks dan dia menempel padaku, dia terlalu asyik menciumi rambut bahkan telingaku. Dan kemarin.." ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Siwon tersenyum. Menjadi pendengar yang baik huh?

'Ada yang tidak beres' pikir Kyuhyun

"Siwon-ah jangan bilang kau.." Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkannya

"ah, sayang sekali. Padahal sedikit lagi aku akan tahu apa yang dia lakukan" seru Siwon tersenyum tanpa dosa

Kyuhyun berjongkok menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangan. Ya ampun dengan mudahnya dia menceritakan masalahnya di depan Siwon.

"aku rasa bukan itu alasannya kan?" tanya Siwon masih kepo

"aku benar-benar membencimu Choi Siwon!" geram Kyuhyun

"hahaha kau ini lucu sekali"

.

.

 _ **At night**_

"Sungmin-ah, aku ada di depan rumahmu kau keluar?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menelpon Sungmin.

Tidak menunggu lama, Sungmin segera keluar dari rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"ada apa?" tanya Sungmin khawatir. Dia jadi berpikir tentang Siwon yang tadi pergi menemui Kyuhyun. pasti dia sudah bilang yang tidak-tidak begitulah pikir Sungmin

"maaf, aku memberitahu Siwon hal yang tidak seharusnya diberitahu" seru Kyuhyun

"hah? Aku juga minta maaf. aku akan mencoba berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak kau suka Kyuhyun-ah" seru Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Sebenaranya, ini sangat memalukan. Aku tidak benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Ini karena apa yang dikatakan Siwon beberapa waktu lalu" ujar Kyuhyun yang menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Sungmin.

"dia bilang kau adalah tipe orang yang mudah tergila-gila pada sesuatu. Seperti makanan dan jika kau sudah suka kau akan terus memakannya sampai kau muak dan tidak akan pernah memakannya lagi. Makanya aku takut kau akan cepat bosan dan tidak menyukaiku lagi" seru Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani melihat reaksi Sungmin.

GREP

"aku menyukaimu bukan hanya karena aku menyukai baumu" ujar Sungmin dengan pipi yang memerah memeluk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mulai menciumi kepala Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"mm.. Sungmin-ah, kita masih di depan rumahmu. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita" ucap Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan Sungmin

"ah maaf, aku tidak seharusnya menempel padamu" seru Sungmin menjaga jarak

Kyuhyun tersenyum

"Aku menarik kembali tentang kau yang tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganku. Jika aku bilang aku ingin ke kamarmu. Kau keberatan? Kakakmu sedang ke busan kan sebulan?" tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius.

.

.

 _ **Lee s house**_

 _ **Sungmin s room**_

"aku tidak bisa tenang" bisik Sungmin gelisah. Kyuhyun sedang menghimpitnya bersiap-siap memasukinya.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan, kamarmu tidak ada kuncinya" bisik Kyuhyun lagi. Karena itulah mereka terpaksa melakukannya di depan pintu. Menahan pintu dengan tubuh Sungmin agar tidak mudah terbuka. "yang lebih penting berkonsentrasilah pada kegiatan kita. Kau tidak mau ereksi"

"IBUUUUU"

Jantung Sungmin dan Kyuhyun rasanya mau copot mendengar teriakan Lizzy yang lewat di depan kamar Sungmin.

"Kyu"

"ya ampun.." umpat Kyuhyun

"apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku impoten lagi?" tanya Sungmin hampir menangis hanya membayangkannya.

'dia manis sekali' pikir Kyuhyun

"Lalu kenapa? Kau kan yang akan di bawah jadi itu tidak jadi masalah" jawab Kyuhyun apa adanya.

Sungmin depresi.

"Sungmin-ah. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tahu apa kau benar-benar impoten lagi besok di kamarku?" tanya Kyuhyun. itu merupakan sebuah undangan mesum.

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun harus bisa menahan malu karena Sungmin pasti akan menceritakannya pada kedua sahabatnya

.

.

.

.

a/n:

aigooo disini Kyuhyun kelihatan banget kalau dia sama aja dengan Sungmin. mudah terhasut oleh Siwon. *ups

Karena banyak yang dukung d ffn. Jd author bkal lestarikan ff kyumin d ffn :D

Hehe sekian dari saya, maaf kalo masih krang puas *bow

 _thanks to readers, new readers and silent readers_

 _review please.. :)_


End file.
